There is no way I will ever become a hero! OCxVarious
by Lily Dreyar
Summary: After Aizawa loses his daughter at the age of 6 he starts to teach at UA. His daughter had been kidnapped after dying in the hospital, the shock too hard to bear for Aizawa. However it turns out she's still alive. Experiments had been conducted on her and she was raised to be a villain, but she was alive. Nedzu set up a special hero program for the offense team of the institution
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired man cradled the child in his strong arms, keeping the little girls head softly pushed against his chest as he ran through the streets in panic. His warm hands gently ran through her thin hairs to console the young girl. A dark red color fiercely burned on her cheeks and her temperature was rising rapidly.

The male's usually devoid of emotion face was now dripping with worry, not daring to let the little girl go for even a second, too afraid it would be the last he would ever see of her. Too scared he wouldn't be able to see his little girl grow into a young lady, go take the hero course as she had so desired. Yet here she was in his arms. A girl so strong now an empty vessel, barely capable of keeping her little fingers clenched to his shirt. He already felt her grip loosening, the life slowly draining out of her bright red eyes as she lied there numb, inanimate.

Close to death

Tears stained the girls cheeks. Snot was dripping down her nose and dried up at by the tear-ducts at the sides of her eyes. Her saliva became thicker and it kept getting harder to swallow it down together with the continuously returning lump in her throat. Light started to fade out of her surroundings, it became more impossible to properly look her father in the eyes with every passing second. More tears flooded out as everything went black.

Her dad's tight hold on her which had made her feel so safe and at ease, was soon to be just a memory. She could feel her sense of touch slowly starting to fade. Upon realizing that yet another one of her senses were about to be forcefully taken from her, she realized the one thing she feared the most was soon to become reality, everything was soon to come to an end. Even she could tell despite being at the young age of 6.

The muscles in her face, which she managed to relax ever so slightly barely seconds earlier, when burying them in her father's jacket tensed up and harshly pulled on her skin. Feeling this pain caused Lily to create an ugly facial expression. All the air her lungs managed to suck in came out as an ear shattering cry, a mixture of pain and fear.

30 seconds later the girls desperate cries ceased, making Aizawa Shota's stomach twist into a knot. This girl and being quiet was almost unheard off, hell she even talked in her sleep. Aizawa often got annoyed by his little girl starting to have a big mouth but now he was afraid that he would never be able to hear some of her poor attempts at sarcasm anymore. Maybe if he hurried there would still be a chance of survival, it wasn't too late just yet. That's what he told himself while he ignored harsh reality. He couldn't go on like this, the fear of losing her made him feel nauseous. Dizziness quickly took over him during the long exercise of him carrying her to the nearest hospital, but he ignored it to the best of his ability.

Anything to save her life.

The cold wind painfully blowing in her face was the first to fully disappear, although she had to admit this didn't matter to her all that much. What mattered was the warm soft feeling beginning to fade off of her skin, the warmth slowly lifting off as if the air around her absorbed it. She couldn't feel the man's warm hands on her skin anymore and one of her own little hands hurriedly rushed to his, keeping a tight hold on his index finger.

Soon after he noticed the little girl stopped reacting to the soft pinches he'd occasionally give her as a test on her pain threshold. Checking in if it was failing when she stopped responding, he dug his nails in her skin. Not enough to give her any kind of serious injury but hard enough to make her cry out in pain, if she could feel. But to no avail, there was no reaction from the girl no matter what he did.

"Shit..." He muttered lowly. His soft, deep voice sounding like music in the girls ears even though he used one of the forbidden words. She took in every detail of the single word he'd said, the cracking in his voice indicating how worried he actually was about her. Knowing how the man felt she was quick to forgive him for using adult words in her presence, in fact she was glad he said it. All because of that one word he said was her proof that he was still there for her. He was scared, even though now she was blind and couldn't feel, his quivering voice made it obvious.

Eraserhead was for the first time in a long, long time... Scared.

"P..." A soft squeak was all the girl could muster up the strength for while she was trembling in his arms.

"P...Papa... H-H-Help..."

He ran as fast as he could. The cold, harsh wind felt like knives cutting by his skin, but he couldn't care less about that. The girl's body went limp in his arms. Little arms were dangling on the sides of her body, she passed out. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, but she was still breathing. A good sign.

Aizawa rushed through the glass hospital doors, roughly pushing them aside. Nurses glared over at first figuring it was just another drunkard violating the hospital rules, but were quick to realize it was an emergency. Off she went on a hospital bed, pushed forward by 4 nurses hurriedly, a doctor soon to join the group. Aizawa followed behind stubbornly. He was going to keep checking in on his daughter, screw the rules!

Held back by two of the nurses he watched Lily roll off in her hospital bed through the big OR-room doors. Signs were nailed on both doors portraying a hand with a big red cross. With unable to miss fat black letter saying restricted area.

No parent would ever want to see their child going to the intensive care, let alone this room. The operating room.

Despite knowing this would happen he couldn't calm his nerves. His thoughts had been irrational, he knew that. Rather than realizing the truth and accepting it, he chose to hope for some kind of miracle medicine that would cure her disease immediately. He wanted to be able to take her out and get dinner at that fast food place she'd always pout over every time they drove past it. Buy her that phone she really wanted, and spend the rest of the night listening to her talk about her future plans about becoming a hero. Of course that wouldn't be the case.

Aizawa unwillingly searched his way back to the waiting rooms after walking back and forth in front of the doors leading to the restricted area. While waiting for any nurse to come through the door to deliver him good news. Finally giving in to his nausea, he dropped down on the uncomfortable padded bench after 30 more minutes of him pacing up and down on the LVT hospital flooring.

His elbows were resting on his knees, clamping his hands tightly together. Nervousness creating sweaty palms and an uncomfortable feeling. Refusing to get a single second of rest his black orbs were fixed on the big doors leading to the hallway his daughter got rushed through just an hour ago. Aizawa couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. After this he would spend more time with her, get her everything her little innocent heart desired. "I'm going to be the best goddamn dad in the whole world even if it would mean the end of my career as a hero!" Aizawa slammed his fist down on the seat. The thought of how she'd always tell him about her future plans, with little drawings as her back-ups, put Aizawa's mind slightly at ease. It gave him hope that his daughter was going to pull through this, she was raised to be strong after all.

Footsteps echoed around the room taking Aizawa's full attention. The sound was still distant when he first heard it but the door slid open before he could comprehend the footsteps approaching as quick as they did. A woman, who looked to be around her mid-thirties, wearing a blue shirt often worn during operations appeared in the door. The shirts blue color had been stained by a deep red color.

It took only one glance at her face to know. The doctor seemed to be pained and guilty, meaning there was no good news. Aizawa had no trouble reading the situation and hung his head low. Lily... his little girl.

"Goddamnit..." He clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles going white from all the blood being pushed away.

The surgeon shuffled on her feet awkwardly in front of the sobbing man. She knew he was aware of what she was about to tell him and didn't deem it necessary to tell him. Maybe it would be for the best if she told him, just in case he gets his hopes up again.

Even the surgeon knew. She had been a fan of heroes ever since she was little. Knowing more information about Eraserhead than anyone could have possibly gathered without inside sources she was surprised. Albeit he knew about his daughter, he never lost his cool composure. Sure it took him every little bit of self-constraint he had, but never once did he lash out or cry.

He just sat there in silence. His fists were now a bit more relaxed, but they were slightly shaking.

"Can I see her..?" Low whispers came from the man's mouth. The surgeon simply nodded, extending her arm towards the open door inviting the hero in.

The hallway was very dark, giving off almost an eerie feeling to it. It was very quiet, there was one sound that sneered through the silence. A sound very painful to Aizawa's heart.

The continuous one-toned beep coming from the heart monitor in the room at the end of the hallway came to an abrupt stop. Aizawa brushed it off as the nurses simply turning off the expensive hospital equipment but the surgeon seemed to be distraught for reasons unknown. She picked up her pace passing Aizawa hurriedly.

Aizawa paced towards the woman who stood stuck in place in front of the door. White light shone on her frame, her face seemed to be frozen and filled with fear. He noticed the tears starting to well up in the one eye he could see from the position he was standing in. The man who had his dead eyes quickly return to him after the notion of his daughter's death got concerned and sped up to the stand by the surgeons side.

It only took one look inside the room to understand the ladies concerns. Several nurses and doctors who had been in the room shortly after his girls failed operation lied there sprawled across the floor. Every single one of them was unconscious but none of them were dead. one or two of them suffered a few none lethal wounds. However more importantly, the bed was empty. The bed in which his daughter was in was now empty.

His daughter. Was. Gone!

"Hmmm, asleep here again Lily? You know all the doctors just got arrested right? How do you sleep through all of this ruckus" A boy with navy blue hair tightly tied into a small ponytail, his bangs covering his forehead and his ears. 4 tattoo like triangular symbols were beneath each eye, starting from small at the inner corner to larger in the outer one. The muscles in his arms, chest and abdominal region were clearly visible through his tight top. It seemed as if it had a bit of a turtleneck, most likely to hide as much of his skin as possible, as it was provided by the institution. The fabric was thin and stretchy, making sure his body was kept cool and that it was easy to move in.

"Fuck off Ain... Just 5 more minutes." Lily groaned irritable. The top she wore was just like Ain's but hers was colored red, had a keyhole near the chest area and ended just below her chest like a crop top. Her peaked cap looking as if it came straight off of a WW2 general hung over her heterochromatic eyes and out of the shadow a hint of purple and black veins near her left eye were visible, although she usually wore an eyepatch over it. Her right arm from the elbow down had the same purple/black veins. The purple veins ran down only about a third of her arm before her skin turned from an ashen color Jet black. Her hands had taken on a form that looked almost demonic, still the shape of a hand but looking more like a shadow and every single one of her fingers ending in a point making it look more like a claw.

Her eye looked just like her arm did. The veins that led into her eye turned the white in her eyes and her iris a jet black. The pupil however was a crimson red.

It made her look more like a demon than she already did but the people around her and herself were already used to her appearance which is all that mattered. They were the only ones who saw her for an extended period of time without becoming victims.

Lily's other side, her right, looked completely normal. Her eye was black, with some undeniable black rings underneath her eye from lack of sleep. Her skin was a little paler then others and her black hair reached all the way to her hips. She had straight bangs usually covering her forehead but were now messy and all over the place. The sheathed katana she carried with her as her, how she referred to it, baby was placed besides her but the rest of her weaponry remained on her body. A pistol on her left leg and a large combat knife strapped to her right. Lilith had another knife hidden on the inside of her combat boot in case of emergency.

Lilith heaved a sigh at the smell of coffee and sat up slowly. Ain cackled at her letting his cocky attitude get the best of him. He grabbed the very tip of the caps visor sliding it back over the shape of her head revealing the very irritated mismatched eyes of Lily.

"There she issss~" A cocky smirk played across the boys lips as he dangled the paper cup in front of her face. The smell of its contents mesmerized Lilith and she snatched it out of his hand. "I know you wanted it." Lily would usually come back with some sort of bitchy remark but in this case he was right. Although she would never tell him that cause it would feed his ego so instead she snorted, rolled her eyes and started sipping at the coffee.

Nothing was more blissful than strong coffee without milk or sugar after waking up, pure caffeine.

"So, what's been going on?" Lily asked in between her sips. "Hmm..." Ain placed his chin in between his thumb an index finger looking over her body up and down. "Well it appears as though you went from a 36B to a 34C-" He stopped talking when her right foot roughly collided with his chest but his smirk remained. "...Ill cut your throat open and pour the remains of my coffee in your corpse. Your head would make a great trophy"

"C'mon sweetie. You know I love it when you dirty talk to me but can we keep that for in the bedro-"

"Just tell me."

Ain raised his hands up in defense before sitting down beside Lily. "Some pro heroes found out about the assassinations and traced us down. The doctors are getting arrested but they just found out that the ones doing the killings were two 15 year old kids, so it seems as if they are undecided about something."

"Hmmm..." Lily lightly swung her now half-full cup back and forth. "Why are they hesitating, kids or not we still have blood on our hands. Juvenile jail exists for a reason." Ain leaned the back of his head against the old tree and looked up pondering over the same issue. "Well I don't know why but I did hear them say something about a school..." Ain rolled his head to the side over the bark of the tree so he could look at Lily and smiled "Also, they didn't see me I just listened in and ran away. They still have to find us."

Lily widened her eyes at the mention of a school and cocked her head to the side to look into Ain's eyes seeing if he wasn't just joking around. "A school..? What the hell would we do at a school. I'm pretty sure we're considered villains at this point, a school would never have us." Ain simply shrugged at her statement. "The defense team already agreed to it so it can't be a joke either way. All that's left is us, the offense team... Oh I forgot! Happy 15th birthday Lily."

Ain handed Lily a small piece of fabric and she curiously unfolded it. A new black eyepatch lied in her hand. It had a bit more fabric than the standard white one she usually wore and looked as if it would cover up a bit more of the veins by her eye. Shyly she looked up at a now smirking Ain who already knew she liked it.

"T-Thanks... I guess..." Lily muttered softly putting on the eyepatch. It sat nice and comfortably on her face and covered most of the purple veins. A genuine smile formed on her lips and she thanked him once more.

"You know, you could always show me your chest if you're that grateful!"

Lily's smile instantly fell. Her hand was lifted in the air, formed a fist and she slammed it down on his leg harshly making Ain wince in pain.

"Hey..." She spoke softly. Ain was barely able to hear her unless he listened closely. "I got this weird dream again... Where I supposedly died. I looked out of this man's point of view again this time though. Just his face was blurry so I couldn't get anything useful out of it except for him having the same last name as me and his first name being Shota." She rambled on and on and Ain could just never find the right thing to say to her, so they just waited there in silence after Lily was done talking about her dream.

Ain couldn't count the amounts of times Lily had nightmares she couldn't wake up from anymore. This dream she talked about was one of the reoccurring nightmares she has had ever since they were little. It was only occasionally that she dreamt out of someone else's point of view and Ain always stopped to wonder how that was possible for a bit. He always felt as if the world was trying to tell her something but they just couldn't figure out what.

Their gazes were constantly set on the glass automatic door leading to the artificial yard that had become the offensive teams duo regular spot.

Ain tapped Lily's shoulder when he noticed shadows on the wall. Lily was once again dozing off against the tree. She lifted her head to look at the shadows that soon became a small group of people. "So those people prancing around in those silly outfits are 'pro-heroes'?" Lily retorted dryly. The door opened and a small man? walked in. Lily would have described it as an animal but it was walking and talking, showed facial expression and seemed to be worried. For as far as she was concerned animals weren't able to show human emotion to this extend. Behind him there were two men and one woman. the two men were both blonde. One of them was insanely buff, even Lily was intimidated by his form. His hair was sleeked back except for 2 locks of hair by his forehead standing up straight. The other man was smaller but pretty tall. His long blonde hair was also sleeked back but was styled ridiculously to form a cone leaning slightly to the right. The woman next to the smaller blonde had long black hair and wore a body tight suit. She was what could only be described as sexy and didn't seem to be able to physically do anything.

Lily and Ain both stood up. They looked over at the heroes with an emotion the heroes couldn't describe and they looked back at them with disbelief and maybe a hint of guilt. These were the criminals behind all the murders. The defense team who had been leading behind the scenes were one thing but here were the kids who actually executed the plans. They just couldn't believe that two children were capable of doing the things they did. All they saw were the pictures of the crime scene, the bodies left there to rot. Murdered in the most gruesome of ways as if the culprit enjoyed doing it. The small animal-like man stepped forwards toward the duo.

"Aizawa Lilith and Akiyama Ain?" It's eyes shifted from Lily to Ain as it's squeaky voice resounded throughout the artificial yard. Both teens nodded, being very alert of the 4 individuals taking defensive stances readying themselves to attack if they did anything they didn't like.

The animal raised his paws to show he wasn't going to harm them, trying to give off a warm inviting feeling but Lilith and Ain didn't buy it. They knew they did bad things and they knew the heroes knew. They wouldn't go to a school they would go straight to jail. "We're not here to harm you or put you in a bad pla-" "Bullshit. What do you want." Lily snarled interrupting the animal rudely. The three others looked in her direction but to Lily still no rage was visible in their eyes, there was not a single sign of anger over what the girl had done. They looked at her as if they felt sorry for her. Lily hated it when people looked at her like that. She thought people looked down on her. That wasn't at all the case. The heroes were worried about the girl, however couldn't help to feel slightly amused as they were reminded of someone.

The mouse/dog giggled and put his paws in front of his mouth to stifle some laughs. She really did remind him of Shota, she was just as stubborn as her. when Nedzu looked at her all he saw was a spitting image of Shota of the opposite sex. The two teens looked down at him confused, awaiting an explanation. He caught up on their impatience and put his hands behind his back getting ready to start the brief explanation.

"My name is Nedzu.  
The three people behind me are Midnight, Present Mic and All might. But you might have already heard of us on t.v." Both teens simultaneously shook their heads and Nedzu cleared his throat. "From the short investigation we've done we have been able to conclude tot the 2 of you were also victims to human experiments, is that correct?" The both of them simultaneously looked down at their feet and avoided their gazes.

"They saved us..." The girl whisper softly. No one heard it but it caught Present Mic's attention.

"I am the principal at U.A., the prestigious hero-school, and the people behind me teach there. Us as teachers would like to offer you a spot in a program we have created just for you. We believe that you kids have goodness in your hearts and we want to help you find it by putting you into UA's hero course. Obviously with extra classes and student counseling session. The two of you will be placed in class 1-A who have been attending school for a few months now. All of these students are doing their internships starting next week which is when we are planning to get you settled into the school...

It's either this or.. You'll be going to jail for a very long time I'm afraid... It's up to you from here but in your interest I'd recommend at least trying it."

"What the hell do you people know..." Lily muttered. "You don't know anything about what happened to us!" Lily raised her tainted arm and jumped forward towards Nedzu.

"Midnight!"

The woman walked forward and made a tear in the thin looking fabric of her bodysuit. A pink gas raised up from out of the bodysuit engulfing Lily's aggressive form. It didn't take long before she stumbled on her feet looking at the 4 people in front of her. She wobbled back and forth looking at the small blonde male who identified himself as Present Mic.

"Y...You.."

There was something about him. She couldn't tell if it was because of the sudden sleepy haze or that if she actually knew him, but she recognized him.

Her eyes started to close on their own and she dropped down before Nedzu's feet.

There was a moment of silence. Ain just glared in their direction as the girl lied in front of them motionless, but he felt she was safe and decided to speak up.

"H-Hey... Are you serious about that..? We have a chance to be a part of society again? It'll be hard for me and even worse for Lily, maybe even the toughest on you guys... but I know that what's been happening here is illegal, what we've been doing is illegal. She knows it as well but they've always been rougher on Lily. She doesn't think that what she did is bad. If you treat us right... I'll take you up on that offer on both her part and mine." Ain's words sounded genuine but it was obvious he was scared. He didn't trust them just yet and if the doctors ever found out they were going against their orders... but they promised them another life, how could he decline. He never felt particularly bad for what he did but that was only because he was taught that that was normal. If he had to pick now between jail and a new life the correct choice was obviously a new life.

Ain knew Lily was going to have a rough time unlearning all of the old taught habits. In the end it was the best decision for both her and himself. Nedzu nodded at him and smiled. "I already read in your files you were usually a calm and collected person. Also a little too much self-confidence." Ain smiled at him. "That's me!"

The heroes behind him smiled contently and the large buff man that principal Nedzu referred to as All Might picked up Lily. Ain looked at her and dragged out a long sigh. He already knew she was going to get mad at him for this.

A mad Lily was never fun to have around.

Aizawa sat behind his desk in the teachers' lounge. He was trying to grade the papers of the 1-A students' tests but focusing was too hard. The file was right in front of his nose. It had been distracting him from his work all morning.

He put down his pen on the paper and picked up the confidential document of the institution which was infiltrated by pro-heroes just this morning.

He opened the file and om the first page he was met with a photo of his daughter.

"Aizawa Lilith, 14 years old, F.

Aizawa managed to let his lips curl up slightly for a split second and let his eyes skim over the text of the file for the umpteenth time. It talked about a girl with aggressive tendencies and a 'need' to play with her 'victims' for longer than necessary. Her lust for blood. Aizawa shook his head and let his eyes trail back up to the photo.

Looking at her right side made him realize how much she took after her father, reminding him off the fact that she _really_ was his daughter. But when he saw her left side... His thumb wiped over the photo as if he would be tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"God what did they do to you, Lilith.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ain was anxiously standing in front of the big gate in front of the academy spelling out its name. He couldn't remember ever seeing a building before in his life that looked so inviting and colorful.

Lily was already brought inside the building. He was supposed to meet her and another teacher in the cafeteria as it was about time for lunch. He assumed Lily was still unconscious when she was carried to this building, meaning there was still explaining to be done. Ain wanted her to do this no matter the cost. As the only two survivors of the Daemon experiments they had grown quite close and for Lily to live out her years in a small, disgusting prison cell is the last thing he wanted. They didn't feel emotions of affection towards one another but they did hold a strong brother-sister bond. Ain already knew that Lily probably saw this as some kind of scheme. The girl trusted nobody besides him. He was glad they made her go unconscious or else she would have never agreed to their proposal.

A lump appeared in Ain's throat as he pulled the guest pass Principal Nedzu provided him with out of his pocket. He had to take a second and rethink all of the previous events that just happened all too sudden. Stepping over this line would mean the end of his current life, a new beginning. Getting a chance such as this one had always been something he didn't even dare to think about, it was way beyond his wildest dreams. It was going to be a hell of a long ride but he wasn't going to back down now, so he started to do what he always did when he was nervous or scared. Ain straightened his back and closed his eyes, he opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he could and held it all in for 10 seconds. A smile appeared on his lips when he exhaled.

The pass was pushed against the scanner and it beeped, granting the teen access to the large building.

The male teen chortled in delight when he got through the gate without issues. It had been a long time since he was able to pass security sensors without having to work for it or getting into trouble.

Midnight was already waiting for him on the other side with a beaming smile directed towards him. Midnight ruffled Ain's hair a little bit when he walked over to her side. She was pretty hot he would admit. He never thought a pretty lady such as her would ever be waiting for him, let alone touch him. Hoping the girls from the hero course would be cute they walked towards the building's entrance.

Lily's eyes opened, she felt as if she just woke up from hibernation. She yawned. Lily brought her hand to her eyes wiping away the tears welling up in her eye. Those were the only tears she had shed over the past few years, the annoying ones that would build up automatically when yawning. It took a few seconds before she realized she woke up in a different room that she passed out in. "What the..." She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room from corner to corner. Where was she and how did she get there. Lily closed her eyes to think back to what happened before she passed out. Ain and herself were in the institutions' yard, waiting for the pro-heroes to come arrest them. Then they offered them a place at U.A's 'hero course'. That's right they told them they could be safe. Lily scoffed at remembering it. What a joke. Anyways shortly after the offer Lily felt threatened and jumped at 'principal', the woman walked forward and made her sleep? Lily scratched her head signing that she failed to remember exactly what had happened before blacking out.

All she remembered was the face of the blonde male with the silly haircut. The man with speakers around his neck. Yeah, she remembered very clearly how she wobbled in front of the individuals looking into the man's eyes. He was familiar with her as well, she could tell by the way he looked at her. It was almost as if he was glad to see her.

A sudden haze of panic took over her, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Wait, school? What do schools look like?" Lilith rolled out of the comfortable bed she was lying in and crawled up from the floor standing up straight. This looked like the medical office at the institution. "Ahhh son of a bitch!" Lily's hand flew to her head and she stumbled, blinking a few times. Dizziness after standing up too quickly, even a demon couldn't get used to something idiotic like that. After leaning against the wall for a few seconds she felt like the dizziness had gone away enough to move on to what she was planning to do. Leave the room, find out where she was and break out. Clearing her throat, ready to venture on her quest to escape, she made her way to the door. She eyed the door for a second and smiled before she pushed against the door and walked face first into it.

"..." Lily stared at the door in confusion. "...Well if there isn't a doorknob it has to be a damn push and pull don't it?" She pushed against it once more but the door didn't budge. "I fucking knew it was a fake offer, this is going to be jail but worse." A low irritated growl escaped her lips before she popped her fingers and neck. "Alright, I'll play your game Nedzu." Saying his name sounded like poison dripping off her tongue. She lifted her right knee into the air, her foot facing towards the door. It would only take her one kick to get the door off its hinges and make it fly toward the other wall. A little mischievous smirk started playing on the girl's lips as her foot was in the air about to collide with the door. Three loud bangs echoed through the hall. The first was the door getting kicked out of its spot, the second was because of it flying into the wall and the final one was because it fell straight down to the floor. Lily stood in the doorway proud and strong. The proudness was showing through the enormous smile stretched across her face as she punched into her open left hand. "You can't beat me, government!"

"..." The existence of the woman who was standing right next to the fallen door was completely ignored. "Uhum..." She cleared her throat to catch her attention, or maybe to comprehend what just happened right before her eyes. "Is this Aizawa Lilith?"

Lily blinked once or twice before turning her head to the left. There she saw a very small lady in something that looked like a doctor kind of outfit. She was wearing a normal doctors coat with some kind of striped dress and pink long socks underneath. Her grey hair was tied tightly into a perfect bun, but the thing that made Lilith feel more nervous and uncomfortable than she already was from seeing the doctors coat was the thing in her hair. there was a syringe stuck in the hairband that was used to keep her hair tied. Something she had seen far more often in her life than other 14-year-olds would. It was a very old lady, a crackly voice but other than that she seemed kind. Lilith knew better. There was no way she would ever trust a doctor again. Doctors had been lying to her from the day she could last remember getting into contact with one. She glared the lady down and turned her head into the opposite direction, seeing the hallway stretching out. "So this is what a school looks like.." Lily muttered to herself, soft enough to not let anybody else hear it. Somehow the woman did happen to though and the corners of her lips perked upwards.

"Good afternoon dear, you must be very hungry. Shall I help you find your way to the cafeteria? Don't worry about the door, someone will come to fix it to keep you out of trouble. I'll keep my mouth shut." Lilith gazed back at the elderly lady in utter confusion. There were multiple things she didn't understand but the first thing on her mind right now definitely was: Why did she not get scolded right now? Lily was really getting sick of not understanding what the hell was going on however, Lilith didn't need to say anything. The woman could read her like an open book and opened her mouth to start talking to her. "I'm sure you must be very tired and confused but I promise you we aren't here to hurt you." She smiled and made sure her tone was overall very calm. Lily could tell and she hated to admit that it was working even a little bit. "My name is Chiyo Shuzenji, often referred to as Recovery Girl. I'm assuming I am going to be seeing you a lot. I heard you like to get into fights." She giggled, making Lilith feel all the more uncomfortable and maybe even a little bit upset. She didn't need a nurse for a few wounds, she was stronger than that. "If you're talking about tending to my wounds, that chance would be very minimal that I will be coming here much." Lily scoffed. She tried her best to set off the elder and get some alone time but she seemed very resolute to take Lily to the cafeteria.

Recovery Girl as well looked into the girl's right eye all she could see was Aizawa. Lilith definitely showed more signs of aggression than Aizawa did but the resemblance was most certainly there. She did remember what the girl was like before the day of her disappearance. A cheerful energetic young lady she was. The girl had her father's eyes and hair color but personality wise there wasn't much of a resemblance. Recovery Girl gave a deep sigh before shaking her head in disapproval. To think doctors would ever do something to a human, no a living being. She was even acquainted with one of the doctors there. The possibility that Aizawa's daughter was there undergoing painful experiments never even crossed her mind once. Knowing of the documents that were found in an office containing information on all of the diseased children that had gone through the same experiments as Lilith and Ain. The only two survivors of the Daemon experiments. Chiyo glanced back towards the girl who had ever so reluctantly begun to follow her, some groans of annoyance to let Chiyo know she didn't really want to come with but she had no other choice.

They were lucky she was strong enough she survived the experiments.

Besides Lilith's discontented groans the walk to the cafeteria was in silence. Lily looked out of the window inspecting all of her surroundings. She was surprised she could look out the window, to begin with. What kind of prison didn't barricade their windows? Psht this place was going to be easy as heck to break out of. Those were Lily's thoughts but never once did she try to run away from the lady, she just followed. Maybe it was her curiosity, maybe she actually didn't mind being away from the institution. She didn't know. All she knew is that she still wouldn't get the chance to see the outside world during the daytime. Her and Ain had always been confined and locked up inside unless it was time for action. Looking out of this one window is the most Lily had actually been able to see in real daylight. The brightness was painful to her eye but it looked so beautiful. There were so many colors.

Her eyes got caught on an individual walking on campus outside. His expression was very stoic and if Lily looked close enough she could make out some bags under her eyes. The boy reminded Lilith of the man's face she could only faintly make out in her dreams. "Interesting..."

After a minute more of silent walking, they reached the end of the long hallway, spreading into a wide open area. There were many tables and chairs, even long boots against the wall. It looked like the cafeteria in the institution but... prettier. More colorful. The people currently in the cafeteria were very minimal and her eyes instantly fell on the small group of people sitting at the table in the middle. Ain was sitting there together with Principal Nedzu, Present Mic, and another man. Lily narrowed her eyes when she looked the man over.

Lily inhaled through her nose sharply when she could feel herself getting nervous. Those nerves however soon disappeared when she smelled something amazing. Her hand flew towards her stomach, it started growling fiercely. Her mouth started watering forcing a little bit of drool to drip from the left corner of her mouth.

"Come on dear, let's walk to our table. There are people waiting for us. Lunch-Rush will make you something to eat, don't worry"

Lilith huffed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to oblige but Ain was sitting right there and... she would be getting food. With small footsteps, Lilith made her way to the lunch table the small group of people was sitting at. She stepped over the bench and sat next to Ain who was happily scarfing down his food. He was eating as if he hadn't eaten for weeks, but she couldn't blame him. Only the smell of whatever was on his plate made Lily's mouth water all over again. As if her prayers had been heard the man she assumed to be the one named Lunch-Rush walked to the table putting a tray down in front of Lily, the smell of what was placed atop invading her nostrils. It was a Japanese curry with rice, seemed to be an extra large portion too. Lily would have almost said it was generous of them if she didn't know any better. Nonetheless, she bit down her teeth on it happily. It tasted as amazing it smelled, no, even better!

"Holy shiiiit~~" Lilith drew out the last word before stuffing her mouth with another spoonful. She was to indulged in her food to notice the raven-haired man looking in her direction, intensely glaring at her contently eating form. He worried if no one had ever cooked her a nice meal though, his face however still devoid of emotion. When Ain looked up from his plate his eyes immediately shot back over to the man. Ain didn't know what it was but there was something that reminded him of Lily, it was almost amusing to him. The two, Aizawa and Ain, looked each other for a good bit before Aizawa cleared his throat.

Present Mic leaned over to the right. "What a sweet family reunion." He mocked him.

"Shut up, Mic."

The blonde grinned while he as well had his gaze focused on the raven-haired girl sitting in front of his best friend from high school, who as well happened to be the young ladies father.

Lilith's head perked up, staring straight into the grim looking man's eyes. Sheesh, that's the second person with a stoic facial expression she'd seen today, the rings under the eyes not being very reassuring.

But that was not important. That voice, that was important. She heard it before, she could swear it. It wasn't just the voice that had been odd to her. The man's appearance felt familiar as well, even his scent. She felt like it held even the slightest bit of comfort. Lily felt uncomfortable about how comfortable she felt in his presence, she hated it. Now she thought about it, she remembered her palms getting sweaty when she first saw him. It was like her subconscious mind knew of something so evident, so plain-to-see, that she just couldn't figure out.

"D...Do I..." Lily started to mumble as she looked down at her thumbs. She quickly glanced back up to meet the male's gaze. "H-Have we met?" Lily couldn't imagine that not being the case but, she could also not remember anything about ever coming in contact with the male. She could have sworn that hearing his voice struck something inside her brain, there was something there! There had to be... but what was she missing?

"God, are you blind woman." Ain tilted his head only slightly, just enough to be able to look at Lily from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be very pleased about something. Her guess was that Ain already figured out what was going on and was now thoroughly enjoying, and taking advantage, of Lily being incredibly slow. Before Lily had the chance to say anything else Nedzu stood up from his seat.

"Aaaah, so everyone is finally here then!"

Nedzu's beady eyes sparkled with excitement as he spoke up. From the looks some of the other people shot the table, Lily assumed these people didn't very often enter the cafeteria. The two teens attention was on the principal.

"We are very glad to have the both of you here!" He merrily spoke.

"Yeah about that," Lily started, thinking back to her earlier confusion. "How did I get here? I don't remember ever agreeing to this."

"I decided it for you, Lily."

Lily twisted her head to the side looking at Ain, feeling almost betrayed by what he said. "You did what?!" Her fist collided with the table roughly. The echo of a loud bang could be heard throughout the entire cafeteria.

"BECAUSE IT WAS EITHER WATCH YOU ROT IN JAIL OR GIVE YOU THE LIFE YOU DESERVE!"

Ain's outburst scared Lily even the slightest bit if she was very honest, but it wasn't uncommon. Because Ain's heart had become tainted because of the experiments. Mood swings, especially when it came to negative emotions, were very habitual. However, this outburst felt different. Lily even felt a little guilty. Of course, he wanted what was best for her but, was this really the best?

The sadness Lily felt made a tinge of pain shoot through her left eye but she ignored it. She looked down at the table and muttered lowly. "Sorry Ain... if this is what you think is best then... I-I'll do my best to cooperate..."

Ain's hand planted itself on top of Lily's head, his other hand was clenching his shirt near the chest area. It was obvious he was in pain and Lily knew exactly why that was so she just dismissed the issue knowing he could handle it.

"I'm very glad to hear of your cooperation, miss Aizawa." Nedzu continued happily. "I would like to repeat that we are a school, not a prison." He quickly glanced over at Lily while he emphasized on the prison part. "Like I explained before, this is U.A High school. You two will be following a special program in the hero course I have created for just the two of you. You will learn how to be heroes instead of villains because we believe that you kids aren't bad at heart. You both have the potential to become amazing heroes. However, you will have to follow extra classes and student counseling sessions which are starting this week. There will be no normal classes since the hero course students are all doing their internships. We will start off by having you go through some tests to see what you can and can not do."

Lilith flinched when she heard the word tests but, she had to do them ever since the experiments started. She could do it one more time. As long as she would be able to do something that would relieve her anger it would be stared into the principal's eyes intently before letting out a sigh. She wasn't ready for this at all but... The promise to Ain was already made.

"The man next to me is your homeroom teacher, your mentor for the coming three years. Also one of you will be residing in the guest room of his apartment. Aizawa Shota."

"...Eh"

Lily abruptly stood up from her seat and looked the man in the eyes like she had done many times today. "A...Aizawa S-Shota?" The world started turning for Lily when his name was mentioned. She didn't know whether to be sad, angry or happy. Her hands were trembling as tears welled up in her eye. She was told all her family was dead. Lily never knew her family after being put into the institution, they kept everything a secret from their subjects. Aizawa as well stood up from his seat and sighed softly.

"It is true that I am your father, however, I will not treat you any differently than any of the other students in my class. My job right now is to keep you from being dangerous to society and turn you into a Hero." His emotionless expression was the same as always but there was something there that Lily found extremely comforting. There was a tone in his voice that proved he was relieved to see her again. Lily didn't know if that was the confusion talking though. She felt quite overwhelmed by the newly gained information. If it was for Lily's current assumptions all she could think of was him not even acknowledging that she was his daughter. He must have been disappointed, angry that his daughter turned into a villain. Lily figured that to him she was nothing more than a disgrace if it wasn't for the thing that followed shortly.

His lips curled up ever so slightly and his expression softened when he looked at the hurt girl in front of him. "I am glad to know that you're alive and well. I was afraid I'd lost you all those years ago in that hospital, I never thought I would ever get the chance to see you again."

A tear fell from her eye, rolling over her cheek without Lily even realizing it and she just nodded. All the heroes in front of her smiled at her making her bite her lip. What the hell was this?

"Why don't the two of you come with me? Lilith, Ain." Midnight, who was now standing as well, motioned for them to come follow her. "You're going to need your school uniforms, we have them in the 1-A classroom."

Lilith stayed unnervingly quiet the entire walk to the classroom. Ain already discussed the so-called 'hero costumes' with the principal and All Might. They would continue to wear the clothes they wore for missions as their hero costumes. He figured both him and Lily would be most comfortable to fight in those clothes. At first, the heroes were worried that Lilith would show too much skin but he reassured the heroes that it would be fine. She had a pretty nice looking body so there shouldn't really be a problem. Ain's perverse thoughts were put on hold when they stopped in front of a door designed to let a giant in. The teen's mouth was agape as he squinted his eyes in utter confusion.

"Ain, there's a problem..." Lily started as she as well was looking at the door with concern. Ain looked over at her in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if your ego is going to fit through this door."

A tick mark appeared on Ain's forehead and he chopped the girl's head softly. "Glad you're back."

Midnight giggled and slid opened the door to the classroom. Lily widened her eyes upon seeing the woman perform the action. The doors... slide?

 _Oops_

There were two seats in the back of the classroom, it looked like it was a tight fit to place the two desks there. It was the only uncompleted row so it was quite easy to assume they were their seats. Packages were placed on top of the desks. Uniforms packed in clear foil. Not only that but Lilith's katana was leaning against the table. She smiled happily. She was already afraid that her weapons were taken from her after noticing the rest of her weaponry wasn't strapped to her body anymore. No one noticed the knife in her boot though so she'd still have something to defend herself with if she really had to. Lily and Ain walked closer towards the tables to go take a look at the packages. They both noticed there were two packages on each table instead of one. One was mostly blue and white and the other held two pieces of fabric as well. It looked like a grey jacket with a green ski-

Lilith snatched the top package off the table and ripped it out of the foil holding up the skirt in front of her. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she imagined herself wearing one of these. Look at how short it was, it probably managed to reach just past her butt!

"Sorry, it's school regulations. You have to wear it."

Lily's cheeks flushed with red as she looked at Ain who was looking at her with a smirk. "Come on Lily~ How bad can it be! Don't worry if every girl here is either wearing either a skirt or a body tight suit my eyes aren't going to be on you the entire time." She huffed and kicked his shin softly but hard enough to let him feel a small amount of pain.

Lily stared at the skirt in horror. She knew she had to wear the thing but she has never worn a skirt ever in her life. Well, maybe before she was admitted to the institution she was then but she has had to have been no older than 5 years old.

"Why don't you go and put them on, we're going to start some counseling sessions tomorrow in the afternoon. Right now we're going to allow you to explore the building before going home with your designated caretakers." Midnight spoke very honestly about what was going to happen and Lily couldn't find a reason to doubt her honesty so she simply followed Midnight along to the dressing rooms.

-

Lily stood in front of the tall mirror looking at her reflection. She pulled the hem of her skirt down but it didn't really work as much as she hoped. The usual pair of thigh highs Lily wore made her feel a little bit more comfortable about the fact that it only took one small gust of wind for everyone on the street to see her panties. Her katana was strapped to her back so it wouldn't poke everyone in the hallway but she refused to take it off. The teachers would just have to accept it. She had to give up her trusty combat boots for a pair of nice brown school shoes. Lilith however really liked the school's jacket and shirt. She thought the red tie and the grey jacket looked good on her.

"Well... Fuck me."

"Gladly princess, you're looking good~" Ain peaked his head around the corner and whistled at the girl who was taking off her one of her shoes, ready to throw it at his face as hard as she could at any time. "Is it too hard for you to just shut up for a second?!"

Ain smiled and leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at her. "Sorry, it's too much fun to see your face that flustered. It's been a while since I've seen that I couldn't help myself." Lily smiled and shook her head. She stumbled a little when she tried keeping her balance to put the shoe back on her foot. While walking over to the door she felt the embarrassment wash over her all over again. She could feel her skirt brushing over her bare legs and felt very, _very_ uncomfortable about it.

 _God, I never knew it would be this embarrassing._

The duo was allowed to explore for a few hours before they had to go 'home'. They searched every single corner of the schools ground and first floor. A little while after searching for anything to prove their suspicions without finding anything they decided to check out the places they thought they would spend most of their time in or would enjoy being the most. The sportsfield was very large and the two teens were amazed by the school having built something that looked like multiple small cities. They set foot in one of the areas, it seemed to be a very industrial type of place. A lot of iron and tubes were all over the stone skyscrapers. They spent about 20 minutes playing around in the area, jumping from building to building. The other areas just seemed to be simple cities and had no real appeal to them other than Lily constantly creating apocalypse scenarios in her head for fun. No matter how much Ain would ask her to stop doing it she would never stop.

They found a pool in the building. Lily's eyes started sparkling with excitement when she saw the blue water. Chloride invaded their nostrils but they both seemed to be unaffected by the disgustingly strong smell and amazed by the sight of the place overall.

"Wow..." Lily walked over to the side of the pool and swished her hand around in the clean pool-water. "I've never seen a pool before, only in magazines." Ain never replied or touched the water but he felt the same way Lily did. The world held so many wonders that were unexplored by them, that's another reason why he agreed to the deal. They would be allowed outside and explore everything. He would finally be able to go to a mall, taste some ice cream. Maybe even apply for a job or pick up a girl. Ain smiled and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"let's continue, we can swim in a public pool outside the school sometime, you know, with one of those big slides." Ain said that but even though his words were true, he knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon. Both Lilith and himself weren't ready for too much human contact yet. The day that they were going to be allowed in public would come as long as they kept to the rules and their past in the institution a secret. Lily nodded and stood up patting her skirt down.

"Let's go then." Even though Lily was nervous about the situation and somewhat... skeptical, it wouldn't take too long before she accepted it. Ain chuckled and ruffled her hair before they moved on to the next room that seemed even a little interesting to them.

Lily couldn't remember the last time she has had this amount of fun. Her nerves were absolutely killing her but she slowly started to realize that the situation might be not all that bad after all.

The time to go back to the gate arrived quicker than they expected. Maybe even the slightest bit bummed out that their free day had ended they headed back to the front of the building. Lily never gave it much thought but she was about to head outside. Her nerves were returned to her straight away when she stepped foot outside the building where they could already see the forms of two individuals waiting. The blonde and the raven-haired male were both waiting by the gate to each bring one of the kids to their new homes. Lily could already guess who she was going to have to go with and she didn't know exactly how she felt about it.

She nervously stood in front of Aizawa, fiddling her thumbs while her quietness took over her again.

A smile pulled on the corners of Aizawa's lips although it wasn't big enough for other people to notice besides Lily. She felt her chest welling up and she mistook the feeling for fear and nerves.

"Let's go home, Lilith."

She could only nod before following him outside the gate, checking out with her very own U.A school pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Quick heads up that Lily and Ain are indeed very strong, they're supposed to be. So don't judge me too harshly on that please._

 _Thanks,_

 _enjoy the chapter._

—

For the past week, the duo was scheduled to pass various tests and trials.

The same quirk apprehension tests that were given to class 1-A were also given to them. They both performed remarkably well. Lily's score was higher than Ain's but, both of them scored high enough to be the top two of the class. For the written exam, one of them made the top, the other was... not doing as well.

While Ain scored his way into the top 5 of the class both in strength and written exams, Lily had some trouble with her exams. From the now 22 students in class 1-A she was placed 18th.

Thanks to all the different tests and daily student counseling sessions the teachers at U.A learned about their 'extra quirks'. They didn't know what else to call it. Both of the teens had elemental powers, their own inherited quirk, and other abilities such as regeneration. Both had their own weak spots but overall the teachers could tell the scientists were trying to create some kind of superhuman, although had no idea why.

The last thing they kept their eyes on was their personalities and what the teachers were going to have to deal with. Ain, a calm boy. He was talkative but seemed to try not to get attached to anyone he talked to. He appeared to be very bipolar, not someone to mess with. He wasn't exactly emotionally unstable but, they had to keep an eye on him at all times. Lilith, sadly, was just as the institution's documents described. Easily angered and very reluctant to open up or spend time with others. She didn't want to put in an effort to make friends or learn how to properly conversate. It looked like she despised people for an unknown reason but the pro-heroes figure it'll be a thing that will take some time for her to get used to.

Well they said that but they weren't exactly too sure about it, they just hoped. They wanted for both of them to experience happiness given their circumstances but if they couldn't adapt soon enough...

It would mean the end of their chance on a better life.

 _Tomorrow is the day._

Lily heaved a sigh as she bumped the back of her head against the wall she was leaning on. Her eyes were closed as to not let the water get in. Her head was tilted back and she slapped against her own cheeks. She wasn't ready for tomorrow to come. Hell, she never even expected for tomorrow to come.

Another sigh.

Ain would get mad if she called in sick. Her 'father' is a teacher at the school and probably wouldn't let her stay here either. Besides, how long would the 'I'm not feeling so well today'-excuse even last. There's not only that, Lily had to admit. Maybe she wanted this more than she would let herself admit. Either way calling in sick or finding excuses to avoid the first meeting between her and her classmates would be a sign of weakness. Just the thought was enough to make her groan. No one would think of her as weak that was for sure, therefore staying home tomorrow was not an option.

A knock on the door echoed through the bathroom. "You've been in there for over an hour. It's time to get out."

Lily pursed her lips into a straight line. There was one thing she could just not get used to. She turned a deaf ear to all of Aizawa's rather poor attempts at speaking with her. Gladly for Lilith, he wasn't that much of a talker himself. Of course, she was thankful that he took care of her and allowed her to live in his quite beautiful apartment but, she wasn't quite ready for this either. Who would be? That and she hated being told what to do.

Even though she hated being told what to do, it was only a matter of seconds before Aizawa heard the water of the shower stop running and a few footsteps. Just like she showered every day and attempted to cook for herself every so often when Aizawa was out for work. She had a long way to go, Aizawa and Lily were both aware of this fact but it was obvious that subconsciously she really was trying her best. Aizawa's lips curled up the slightest bit before he moved on towards the kitchen to start on making tea as he had done every evening after Lily had gotten out of the shower.

Just as he did when she was a little girl.

Now standing in front of the full-body mirror Lilith eyed her own reflection carefully. A roll of bandages was in her right hand. She had to find a way to cover up those detesting veins and blackness and figured that light bandaging would look the coolest. She did a quick google search on how to properly do it and carefully started to wrap a single layer of bandages on her left arm. It was a little tricky around her knuckles and fingers and it certainly didn't look the best yet but she'd get better at it. What was important for now is that she could properly move in them, which she was proud to say, she could do. And it would have to cover the blackened part of her arm properly.

Proud that she managed to meet the two requirements she pulled her black tank top over her head. She had a camouflage-colored cargo-pants. Instead of the usual jeans fabric, it was a soft and comfortable one suitable to train or sleep in. Probably even if it wasn't soft fabric Lilith would've slept in it, she never really cared much for that. Something Ain had scolded her for many times.

Before leaving the steamy bathroom she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and let the ponytail hang over her shoulder, the one thing she religiously did before getting ready for bed for the past years.

Her hand gripped the cold steel doorknob of the bathroom door sending a shiver down her spine. The door opened with a soft squeak and Lily peeked through the gap checking if he was waiting there for her before completely opening the door. There was no reason she did that, she just felt like doing it. Maybe because it was nice to know there wasn't always someone following her wherever she went. Because she wouldn't be getting a body check after leaving a private area.

It felt nice.

It felt _free_.

On her bare feet she walked over the neatly placed wooden floorboards. Aizawa's place was pretty big. She mentioned it many times to Ain but she couldn't stop admiring it's beauty. She never expected the person claiming to be her father to be doing so well for himself.

It was kind of cool even though she still couldn't really get herself to completely 100% believe it.

When Lily entered the living room her eyes fell on her sheathed katana in the living room. Aizawa had forbidden her to wear it around the house or outside for normal daily chores, and she was only allowed to use it when she was in actual danger. As a last resort only. The same rule went for her acquired powers, if she over-used them she could easily kill one or two by accident. Anyways, that's the deal they made to allow Lilith to wear her katana in school. She didn't want to take it off, it gave her a sense of safety. She wanted to carry it with her at all times and she was not going to give that up.

This was probably the first and only time Aizawa managed to get Lily to talk. Why she cared so much for that katana Aizawa didn't know but he could manage to let it slide if she would be able to compromise. Much to his surprise she actually agreed. It was obvious that she didn't _completely_ agree with his terms but she probably figured that he was going to need some of her trust first. He smiled almost unnoticeably when he saw her look at the sheathed blade.

"Here, I made tea."

Aizawa set down a cup on the coffee table. It contained lavender tea just as it did every night. With a simple nod she sat down on the comfortable black sofa and took the cup in her hands. That's when Aizawa noticed the sloppy bandaging on Lily's left arm and managed a sigh. The bandages were uneven and seemed to be too tight on the knuckles. It was only a little bit but he knew she would notice it by the time she woke up tomorrow.

"That's not how you do that."

Lily did what she always did and tried to ignore him but it proved to be quite difficult as she herself was pleased with the results of her own bandaging. The corners of her lips sank and her brows creased when she heard what she figured was an insult, turning to face the man immediately. A thing she hadn't done since the first announcement of his name back at the school building.

"What do you _mean_ that's not how you do that." Lily scoffed. The man who claimed to be her father was staring at her arm as if he was judging the bandaging. At least that's what Lilith perceived his disinterested look to be. She had yet to learn that his aloof expression was nothing unusual, for now, she concluded that behind his unconcerned eyes he was laughing at her poor attempt at bandaging.

Aizawa was quick to pick up on his daughters assumptions and sighed. He scooted a little closer to her and opened his hands.

"Give me your arm."

Lily looked at the man struck with confusion, her raised eyebrow and parted lips making it visible. He wasn't laughing at her or making jokes about her bandaging.

She hesitantly pulled her arm away from the man and grabbed onto her own wrist. She was mentally debating with herself whether to do it or not. Even though she'd been here for a week already she didn't know if she could trust anyone enough for physical contact. Then again, this man had been making tea for her every evening and left her alone in his house without shackling her or anything of the sort. She had never really thought of it like that. If he wanted her dead he could have poisoned the tea.

She reluctantly let the man take her arm in his hands and she watched as he slowly undid the bandages. It looked like he was going so slow to give the girl some breathing room, show her he wasn't going to do anything dangerous. Like perhaps stick a syringe in her arm like she had feared many times.

Although Lily permitted the man to redo her bandaging she couldn't help but flinch at the contact. She simply wasn't used to it and wasn't planning to get used to it any time soon. Putting her issues aside for a second she paid close attention to his movements, what she missed that made her way of doing it so bad.

When Aizawa finished wrapping the bandaging around her arm he stood up and looked down at her with the same stoic expression he always wore making Lily feel uncomfortable as it always did. Lily stared at her arm excitedly, but also somewhat annoyed that she wasn't able to do it herself, admiring the bandaging. It was tight but easy to move in and not to forget the most important thing: It looked bad-ass.

She looked at him with big eyes, thankful and scared. Thank you is something she'd never said since her life in the institution started nor had she any idea how to do it right now. Lucky for her Aizawa, again, had a quick read on his daughter's feelings and spoke up.

"Any time. Go to bed. I expect you to be up at 7 tomorrow, we're going to school together and are leaving together."

Her feeling of uneasiness never faded but decided to let it go. So off to following her normal evening routine it was. Brushing teeth, washing face and hands and crawl under the sheets and try to get some sleep. She thought her nerves would keep her up tonight but she couldn't be more wrong. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was starting to feel drowsy and could feel her eyes starting to close on her own. Maybe all the stressing tired her out a little too much, maybe it was trying to stop the stressing. She could never even figure out why she was stressing. She didn't care about her dumb classmates, Ain was there. That's all she needed.

Right..?

Without realizing how fast it happened, she quickly dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Good morning, Deku-kun!"

Startled, Izuku turned his head to see the brown-haired girl standing next to his desk.

"A-Aaah Uraraka-chan! Good morning." The short male rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly, his cheeks containing the smallest hint of pink. Uraraka didn't notice the light blush on his cheeks and continued to talk holding her hands in front of her mouth. "Did you hear about the new transfer students were getting today?"

"What?"

Uraraka now had the attention of a great portion of the students in the classroom. They all looked as if this was all new to them, but who could blame them. After the internships, most of the teens had become quite exhausted and disregarded any information that seemed to be irrelevant at the time. Now fishing up this information the students' excitement grew wild, except for a few who had in fact remembered.

Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki Shoto for example sat in front of their desks patiently waiting for Aizawa-sensei to start classes, either managing to ignore the ruckus or just not really caring all too much. Mina and Kaminari were quick to move obnoxiously close to Uraraka and Izuku asking them various questions about their new classmate.

Jiro's eyes were squinted and looked over at Denki. "How did you not notice the two extra desks? Have you used your quirk any at all today?" Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle, thinking about Denki after using his quirk too much. Before Kaminari had the chance to put his hurt into words the door slid open. As if there wasn't anyone else left to arrive all the students eyes were fixed on the doorframe. There was a shape of a male, a few students leaning over a bit to properly see. "It's been ages since a transfer student was allowed into the hero course of U.A, these guys must be good!" Kirishima proclaimed with his fist raised up in the air.

"Sit down." A deep male voice erupted from the teacher who just walked through the doorframe glaring down the students who were particularly active this morning, creating a headache for Aizawa. It was too early for them to be like this, especially on a Monday.

All the students looked quite disappointed to see their teacher walk through the door. When everyone sat back down on their seats properly a few raised their hands.

"Aizawa-sensei, is it true that we're going to have transfer students? Kero" Asui Tsuyu asked with her hand raised up slightly.

"Yes, they will be joining us in a minute."

His answer, which gave the students' certainty that there was actually going to be more then one transfer student joining arose new various questions from the classroom. Who were they? What were they like? What were their quirks? Aizawa sighed and stood up straight opening the large door that was the entrance to the 1-A classroom. "You can come in now."

"Is it a girl? I hope she's hot." Blood was already dripping from Mineta's nose as he excitedly bounced to the edge of his chair.

"You don't even know if there's a girl yet." Yoayorozu mentioned, the other girls in the class nodding in disgust of the midget's perverted mind.

A pair of teenagers stepped inside the room. They appeared to be very peculiar to the other students but figured that that was only to be expected for people who managed to transfer into the U.A hero course. One was a girl. She was wearing an eyepatch and a cap for whatever reason. Her arm was bandaged and she had a katana strapped to her back. Everyone in the class seemed to be taken aback either by that, or by her strong resemblance to their homeroom teacher. Kaminari and Mineta were impressed by her body, she was looking quite mature for her age. Kaminari leaned over to Kirishima. "I'm definitely going to ask her for her number." Lily heard that and scoffed glaring the boy down. The blonde didn't notice it but others did and were starting to be weary of her.

Ain squeezed her arm lightly to catch her attention and mouthed "Don't" already afraid of what she was thinking of becoming reality. Lily couldn't go and get an outburst on her very first day now could she. There was one thing that worried him. what would the class do of they found out she was Aizawa's daughter. Surely they'd assume she was a heroic kind of character, living with a hero and all. Ain chuckled softly from the sudden nerves that rose in his chest. Lily could not screw up here.

This drew everyone's attention to the dark blue haired boy, looking kind of like Iida's only a bit lighter. He was actually smiling, seemed a lot easier to approach. He was wearing the uniform without extra unique add-ons like the girl had added to hers.

"Introduce yourselves." Aizawa's order was loud and clear but neither of the two started talking.

After a short silence the boy finally opened his mouth. "My name is Akiyama Ain. I transferred here from an English school." He lied but there was no trace visible on his facial features, his poker face was remarkable. What Auzawa nor the other teachers really knew was that Lily and Ain both were quite used to lying, besides, it wasn't completely a lie. Both teens spent more time in the most random of places around the world than in their own home. Ain redirected his gaze from the classroom to Lily who was standing next to him grumbling.

"C'mon. It's your turn."

"Lily."

"Full name."

"Aizawa Lily."

"Good girl."

"Don't call me that."

Now if the class wasn't already a hot mess, they sure were now. Everyone started to talk. She surely just said _Aizawa_ didn't she? The gossip started out barely hearable but the more sure class 1-A was of her _really_ being _that_ Aizawa's daughter, the louder they got. Ain gave a soft sigh already being aware of how popular she would have been if she was not the way she was right now. He prayed to Christ that even Lily had the smallest amount of kindness in her heart to let some silly gosipping about something extre,ely obvious slide.

Lily eyed over all the students again, carefully inspecting them all. With the small commotion that was momuntarily taking place Lily forced herself to try and figure out the personalities of her classmates. She figured jt could come on handy knowimg exactly who she would be stuck with for the next three years, but wanted to do so without talking to any of them. Therefore, this situation, was perfect for her. What ended up causing it to backfire however, Lily was the object of interest in the current scenario. Unless they were praising her, to Lily their talking was comparable to the buzzing of a bee or a mosquito. You wanted it to go away but it would never stop being so annoyingly persistent, so at some point, you had to take care of the problem with force. Again, usually this would have worked for Lily, and it would have now! If it wasn't for a certain _deal_ she made just last week.

She bitterly looked over at Ain who was just standing there and smiling at her. _Smiling._ It's like he knew something like this was going to happen and used the fact Lily couldn't break a promise with Ain against her.

"I hate you. Y'know that, right?"

Ain only smirked and winked at her, enraging Lily that much more. He had no idea there was someone in this class capable of making Lily more angry than himself, and he would be the one to cause major trouble today as well.

"Who cares. This chick only got in because of her daddy, I bet she's weaker then that shitnerd."

Ain widened his eyes and looked at Lily, waiting for her to lash out. This was bad. Very, very, _very_ bad.

"Pfft... ahahahaha"

The completely silent room was filled with Lily's boastful laughter. Ain looked at her, eyes filled with confusion. He'd never see Lily react to someone downtalking her like that. Usually it didn't end well. The poor men who weren't afraid of fighting a little girl would end up never being able to fight again.

Lily put a step forward, still laughing merrily. Ain started feeling sweat forming on his forehead, not certain if he should stop her or not. For now he decided not to intervene until it was absolutely necessary.

"Huh?! What do you want." The ashe-blonde snarled, Lily's laughter stopped abruptly. The class was watching until one boy gave a warning shot.

"Yo, that dude's kind of a hothead. Don't liste—" The redhead's intentions were good but Lily paid no heed to his words. She already slammed her palms down on the boy's desk roughly, making the entire class jump.

"What the fu—" The blonde started but was interrupted by Lily. She couldn't care less about what he had to say.

"Quite the confidence you've got there," Lilith licked her upper lip once, an obvious smirk plastered on her face. It was quite obvious she didn't think much of the boy's strength. She bent over so her face was right in front of his, the tips of their noses barely brushing by each other. Kaminari Denki did a quick thumbs up to, who he considered to be his friend, Bakugou Katsuki. Some classmates were blushing, others were holding their breath. Katsuki just stared at the girl with a look of puzzlement. Lilith moved two fingers to the bottom of her eyepatch, pulling it up ever so slightly. She bore holes into the boy's eyes with both hers. The boy had no clue how to react to the looks of the left side of her face and just stared, his brows still creased.

"Ahhh, I see. Bakugou Katsuki huh." Lilith smiled and re-adjusted her eyepatch back so it covered everything on the left side of her face properly. "Well let me tell you one thing, _Bakugou."_ Her left hand flew to the collar of his shirt, lifting him from his seat over so slightly.

"I absolute _HATE_ people who look down on me. I'll break that confidence of yours."

The class was taken aback quite a bit. Seceral gasps resounded through the sneering silence that waa created when just Lily and Katsuki stared at each other. Neither of them was smiling anymore. Lily had challenged Katsuki amd he knew it. "Bring it." He growled lowly, making Lily giggle once more.

For the rest of the class, the excitement had died down. They were expectong two incredibly good hero like characters, to be transferred into U.A's hero course like that. And with learning that she was Aizawa-sensei's daughter the confusion on her current behaviour only seemed to grow.

Didn't she look and sound more like a villain?

"Enough Lily." Aizawa ordered. There wasn't a trace of emotion in his voice but he was worried. Not only because of what she was capable of doing to Bakugou, but also that she would actaully do it if she wasn't stopped, as was visible to Ain mirroring the teacher's actions finally stepping in.

He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, making her flinch. He looked at her and sighed. "Good, you snapped out of it. Let's go sit down now okay?"

After Lily took a few more seconds to glare at the blonde, enjoying the fact that his life was in her hands right now, she let go. He dropped back in his chair and threw a string of insults her way. Lily didn't listen to him and completely faced away from him. She immediately noticed all the eyes on her.

 _What the hell..._

Lily once again scanned over each of the students, taking in all of their expressions, studying them. Why were they looking at her like that?

While Ain pulled Lily to their designated seats she received a thumbs-up from the boy with spiky red hair. The pink girl? clapped. "That was mad!" She yelled. "I can't believe someone stood up against Kacchan.." A wide-eyed boy with green hair said just a little too loud.

"Of course she'd get mad. Bakugou must have provoked her." A blonde boy with black streaks in his hair defended her.

"Only a true hero can let go of their anger! A commendable action Aizawa-san, but I must ask you to refrain from using such violence towards classmates in the future." The boy with blue hair spoke, robotic movements of his arms making him look a little silly.

Lily quickly speed-walked to her own desk and sat down trying to take in everything they just said. Utter confusion made her tremble. Her hands quickly moved to her hair as she looked down at the wooden desk pondering the same question over and over again.

 _Why the hell are they not scared?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmygodddd, I'm so late!  
I'm sorry guys!  
I was kind of in a difficult situation and I won't go into details or anything so don't  
I am back and I will write chapters again and I hope you enjoy. **

There she was, sitting at her desk in the back of the classroom. She almost looked like a normal heroics student. Concentrating on the actual homeroom lesson however did not go so well for Lily. All that was on her mind were the unexpectedly kind reactions of her classmates.

Ain on the other hand was already quite acquainted with some of his classmates.

Lily couldn't understand how he did it. When class ended she saw him walk over to the boy with red hair, with his phone in hands. It looked like they were exchanging phone numbers. She recognized him as one of the classmates that mentioned her actions in a positive manner when Ain pulled her with to their seats in the back of the classroom. She crossed her arms on the desk and leaned forward a little, getting a good look at Ains facial expression. He wasnt smiling all too much. Was he not talking to him to be friendly or something? Quickly Lily glanced to the side when Ain noticed her gaze on him. He chuckled softly and said something to the red haired boy before giving him a small wave and walking back over to her.

"Like what you see?"

He stopped in front of her desk and Lily turned her head back to look at him, a small smile plastered on her lips. She poked in his stomach once and retracted her hand immediately after.

"Shut up."

"Aizawa-san!"

Both Lily and Aizawa-sensei looked over at the girl standing besides Liliths desk. Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki were standing by the girls desk.

 _What the fuck. Is a -san?_

Her facial expression was as disinterested as always but she was more confused than anything. She was used to no one even daring to approach her. She swallowed and cleared her throat before she spoke. "What do you want."

Ain slapped against his forehead at the way Lily spoke to them. She was so incredibly rude. They went over this. She didn't really mean to be so rude either! it's just kind of the way she was.

"We... We were wondering if you two would like to join us for lunch." Uraraka managed to remain calm under the rather hateful vibes that Lily appeared to send her. Before Lily had a chance at answering her question with a simple no Ain quickly cut in by standing in between the two girls. We would love to have lunch with you, uuhh..."

"Uraraka Ochaco!" She smiled boastfully.

"Of course, Uraraka. Im sorry, names are the only thing Lily can remember better than I do." Ain smiled and stepped away from the two girls to grab his bag.

Lily sighed and stood up. Both her father and Ain were in the room and there were four people she didnt know, waiting for her, and they were supposed to think of her as a good person. All she had to do was avoid the blonde kid and pretend like she gave a single fuck about these people. She didnt have to talk to them she just had to eat lunch and continue classes for the day, maybe smile at them every so often. Then she could go home and take a nice long shower.

How she longed for a shower.

"Aizawa-san are you ready to—"

"...Call me Lily."

The walk to the cafetera felt longer than it actually was. Ain was happily conversating with the others but Lily hated it. She didn't know what to do tostart a conversation or what to reply to them. She didn't want to talk at all, she even had second thoughts about being here to begin with. She felt extremely uncofmortable around these people for reasons she couldn't really explain. All the things that others would think were horrible and unforgivable, she enjoyed it. She shouldn't be here. She was a danger to society but it's not like she cared much about it.

 _Why... Why am I here again..?_

Lily creased her eyebrows and looked over at Ain.

 _How long will it take before I snap, accidentally or maybe not so accidentally at all kill someone here? I already know that it's going to happen, what's the point of staying and trying?_

"There's only one table left that we could all sit at together..."

Uraraka's high pitched voice interrupted Lily's thinking and she glanced over the cafeteria realizing just how many people went to school here.

"although there's some people sitting there already, but they're classmates so I'm sure they wouldn't mind! Unless you don't want to of course, Deku-kun." Uraraka smiled. "We could also sit outside!"

The green haired boy's cheeks flared up and held his hands in front of his chest as if he was defending himself from something "I-I don't mind sitting there. B-Besides it'll be better for the new students to sit with more people as well.. hehe..." His awkward hand movements instantly stopped and he quickly moved them to the back of his head rubbing in his curly locks.

 _Why are his cheeks pink? Is he getting sick?_

—

"A black eye? With purple veins? Come on bro! A hottie like that? you probably saw it wrong." The blonde boy crossed his arms over his chest smiling proudly, thinking of ways to ask the new girl out for a date.

"She'll definitely fall for me." He smirked.

Katsuki used his chopsticks to shove his noodles in his mouth, slurping them aggressively. the two other boys that considered the angry blonde their friend showered him with questions about what happened earlier in the homeroom class. Katsuki was still pissed about the whole thing that happened between the two of them but after all the whining and complaining of Kaminari Denki and Kirishima Eijirou had done he snapped. He told them what he'd seen when the girl lifted her eyepatch but the two other boys just didn't seem to believe him.

"I fucking saw what I saw, now shut up."

Eijiro looked at him and smiled. "I don't think you're completely lying, Bakubro! You're a hothead and a bit of an asshole sometimes but you're not a liar." A ticmark appeared on Katsuki's forehead appeared when he saw the red haired male's toothy grin.

"I told you... I'M NOT LYING!" Katsuki snapped.

Lily flinched at the loud sound of his yelling and sighed. He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"...Shuddup." Lilith muttered as she dropped her tray on the table besides the blonde, looking at Ain with hopeful eyes. He simply shrugged. "Only table left honey. Besides! Don't you have something to tell him?" Ain smiled playfully and pushed her hat forward, the visor covering her eyes. The others were quick to join sitting on the other side of the table, completely ignoring Katsuki's death-glares. "What the hell are you assholes doing here?! Who said Deku could sit here?!"

"Oh excuse me. I didn't realize you wrote your name on the table." Ain quickly followed up, staring the ash-blonde dead in the eye.

"DO YOU WANT TO START A GODDAMN FIGHT THEN?" Katsuki yelled back.

"I don't start fights with an outcome too predictable, I'm sorry."

"fucking WHAT WAS THAT?!"

 _Damn... They're so loud, my ears could pop any second now._

"Is it always this loud..." She softly muttered to herself, still thinking about why she was continuing to stay here. it was pointless. Her meal had lost it's attractiveness from earlier as her own thoughts were starting to eat her alive. She didn't really want to think about it but she couldn't help herself, they just kept returning over and over again.

it was making her a little depressed.

"You'd better get used to it." The boy with the white and red hair said when he placed his tray neatly next to hers. Lily looked over at him, confused as to why he decided to sit next to her. He didn't seem like much of a talker either, just like her "father", so she didn't particularly mind.

Lily focused back on her food as much as she could with the voices inside her head ringing and the ones outside making her want to bash someones head in. She didn't have the patience for this and she would have probably ended up throwing out a few punches if it wasn't for the distraction from the overall silent boy next to her.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" His smooth voice was deep and weary, as if he knew who she was and what she'd done. Lily already noticed his stares at her earlier. It didn't start immediately but, as the day progressed it appeared as if he became more and more suspicious of her.

Lilith blinked once before re-situating herself on the bench to completely face his serious-looking face and mimicked it. "What?"

"The hat. I recognize it but I can't remember from what. Where did you get it from?"

Ain went quiet when he heard what the boy said, froze mid-sentence and turned to Lily immediately. He tried to keep the fear of Lily screwing it up from dripping off his face. He had to trust Lily... but he couldn't.

That hat was from an assassination mission. She stole it from the colonel who has to die. Killing him was one of her proudest moments and that hat was her trophy.

When he looked at her he didn't notice any change in her expression at all. She continued to stare at Shoto with the same stoic facial expression, her brows slightly creased.

"This hat? Aaah it was a present from some Colonel. He came to visit us while we were abroad since we were part of a pretty well known group of students. I heard he died a few weeks later though, very tragic." Lily's voice remained quite bored as she told her story not making it any easier to believe her. Her story didn't seem very believable to begin with but somehow Shoto decided to believe it. Or at least he dropped the subject and decided to continue asking. The others didn't really pay attention to him until he asked the next question regarding her looks.

"What about the eye-patch, and the katana?"

Everyone else was very interested in the answer. The conversations and yelling between the classmates instantly ended and everyone turned their heads towards Lilith.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and looked down trying to think up an answer. Several pairs of eyes were boring through her making it harder to come up with something. She heaved a sigh, knowing that searching for a fitting lie right now wouldn't help, and it would just take too long.

"Teachers prohibited me from showing it. If you ever do happen to see or saw it," She directed her glare over to Katsuki for a quick second to emphasize. "Please do not tell anyone about it. I'll get in major trouble."

 _I'll be fucking grounded for intimidating that blonde bastard too._

"Why would you not be allowed to tell us, huh?"

Lilith hissed. This boy pissed her off to no ends. It didn't even matter if he tried to be nice just hearing him already made her angry. She was obviously still mad at him from earlier. Not wanting to break down and punch him into a hospital she picked up her food and stood up from the lunch table bench

"I said it's _none_ of your business."

With a quick pace she started her walk to the door leading to the school yard.

"Damn extra! _kuh_!" Katsuki growled turning back to his meal himself. Lily heard it and clenched her fist, gripping tighter on the tray. This boy was not going to ruin this for her. She couldn't let him run over her like that. He probably didn't even mean to insult her and it was just her overthinking things. It didn't work, she was too angry to forgive and forget.

 _*crack*_

Lily's food dropped all over the floor together with pieces of the broken tray. Her fists were trembling from rage and her teeth were grinding together.

"I fucking hate you..." She muttered. No one could make out what she said but before anyone could ask she was already gone. Lily ran away as quick as she could, running towards one of the training grounds. She had to blow off steam before she'd release her anger on the boy himself. She was about ready to kill him now.

"If I remember correctly around here would be Alpha."

And there it was. Training grounds Alpha, the city-scape training grounds U.A had created for it's students.

"AAAH!" Lily swung her right hand to her left arm and felt the throbbing veins underneath the bandaging. Negative emotions are what fed her power as a demon. She groaned and mentally debated whether she should take off the bandages or not. Ah hell, there was no one here anyways. Step for step she came closer to the entrance, slowly taking off the bandages.

"What the hell are those sounds?!"

"Are there villains?!"

"We would be notified if there were!"

Aizawa scurried through the hallway packed with terrified students. They had made each other believe that villains had gotten through U.A's security system and would attack the students. There were only two people Aizawa was aware of that could be causing this right now, one of them was eating lunch with the other students. Ain told Aizawa Lily stormed off earlier and figured he should have probably left her alone. Ain also realized what was going on and tried to calm down the students in the cafeteria, they weren't in danger after all... hopefully.

Aizawa saw All Might, Midnight, Nedzu and Present Mic in front of the entrance of training grounds Alpha when it finally got in his sight. Their mouths were wide agape and they all stared at the city-scape with wide eyes. Aizawa sighed, already having a hunch on what happened. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and slowed down his pace.

When he got to the gate however he couldn't help but to stare like the others did. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. What he saw far exceeded his expectations. He imagined the city to have taken a good bit of damage but this was just... This was far worse than the results she showed in the initial tests in her first week. Nearly the entire city was in complete ruins.

"T-There!"

Midnight was the first to snap out of it when they saw Lilith walking over in the distance. Both her eyepatch and her bandages were removed. The teachers besides Aizawa hadn't really seen her take off her eyepatch willingly before so seeing her like this was also quite a shock. Her veins appeared to almost be glowing and in between her growls some sort of steam left her mouth. It was like she wasn't herself. Like she was some sort of puppet under someone's control.

"This isn't good! Hold her down and call recovery girl here!" Ain yelled in between catching his breath between his words from running over here as fast as he could.

"HURRY! She's going to seize! She's stopping herself from going on a rampage, she'll go crazy!"

The stress in Ain's voice made the teachers act quickly, thankfully so. Lily started screaming and grabbing onto her left eye. Midnight tore her costume and made her fall asleep before she would have to feel too much pain.

 _This wasn't her going on a rampage?_

What they didn't realize is that Ain got followed by some of the 1-A students, who had also heard Lilith's screams. Aizawa managed to pull Lilith's eye-patch up over her left eye and cover her arm relatively quickly with his scarf and hoped that none of the students noticed any of the purple on her skin. The students were too shocked to even pay attention to the girl, but rather to what she caused. The training grounds was in ruins. Katsuki, who followed only to see if there were any villains he could beat up. Katsuki tried his best to cover his shock with a scowl but failed. He didn't think that THAT girl would be capable of doing so much damage. There was actually no way she could have done this all by herself in such a short period of time.

Aizawa trotted to the group of students and ordered them to leave, but they didn't move. The students were curious and wanted to hear every detail.

"I cannot tell you about Aizawa-san's situation, you have to understand that they're in a very difficult spot right now. I'll ask you again to treat them nicely and forget everything you saw. We will rebuild the training grounds and I will have a long chat with her when we're back at home so please just let it go." At this point Aizawa seemed to be pleading rather than just telling the students so they couldn't really say no to him. Just on this day only it felt as if the teachers had their hands full on the new transfer students.

Shoto, who was growing all the more suspicious over the two characters, now had confirmation that they weren't really who they said they were. He eyed the other students who looked back at him and he could tell the others realized the same thing.

It was only her first day and she already fucked it up. Ain looked over at the teacher who carried her back to the nurses office in disappointment. He knew Lily wasn't completely ready to be surrounded by other people but this was just ridiculous. It had been a few hours and only one annoying person. Although he said that he could completely understand Lilith's frustration towards the blonde. He was getting a little angry at him himself. He kept looking down on her, making frustrating remarks and gave her these looks. He doesn't know why he would be so obsessed with her but it's like he was trying to lure her true self out of her cage, and Ain hated to watch it.  
Without really thinking Ain stomped over to the still in shock Katsuki and grabbed him by his collar. Katsuki somewhat managed to snap out of his shock and growl.

"Can you let it go already! Leave Lily ALONE!" Ain yelled and dropped the boy on the dusty tiles. The other students looked after him in shock. Kirishima was the first one to speak when Ain was finally out of sights, presumably walking back to the nurses office himself.

"You did kind of cause this, bro. Shouldn't you head back and apologize..." Kirishima said softly, the shock making his voice tremble a little. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to help Lily through it. It sounded like she was suffering. And even though they only transferred in today, Kirishima wanted to become Lily's friend. He knew she needed them and it was only the manly thing to do!

"The hell I will! She's the weak one here, to be getting this mad over nothing. She's just a damn extra!" His cheeks were flushed and Deku could tell that Katsuki felt even the smallest amount of guilt. She did appear to have been in a lot of pain, you could hear her from a mile away. The blush made it quite obvious and he noticed how obvious he was being. Shoving his hands in his pockets he quickly turned around and stomped away.

"I'M NOT APOLOGIZING."

The others sighed and shook their heads. Everyone knew that it was his fault but they all felt a little guilty for what happened. They were also very curious. If these two transfer students really were that dangerous, why would they allow them into a school like this? Putting the fact that she's Aizawa's daughter aside of course. Then again if she was Aizawa's daughter then why was she like this to begin with. There was definitely something behind all of this but if they should investigate it they didn't know.

"Hey, whatever everyone is thinking right now, let's just leave it alone for now! Let's try and cheer Lily up instead! We can all hang out this weekend maybe!"

"I-I don't know if I can do this..."

That's what Katsuki heard the girl say to Aizawa-sensei when he walked by the nurses office. Not like he went there to go talk to her or anything.

"Even with everything that happened I am glad to have you back. I know you had to go through some horrible things but this is your one chance to get a normal life. If you succeed in this you can live life the way you want to, and stuck in some facility that teaches you the wrong things. Now tomorrow or tonight I want you to tell me everything about these abilities. The damage you did was way worse than me or the other teachers expected you to be able to do. We need to know Everything so we can keep a better eye on you. We also need to learn how to keep these under control." He grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her arm up ever so slightly. The glowing had kind of dimmed down but was still there. Lily flinched. Her arm felt sore and painful to the touch.

"If we don't take care of this soon enough you won't have a chance in our world anymore. I do not want to lose you again."

"I know..."

Aizawa scratched his chin with his index finger for a second. He was a little embarrassed about how sappy he was being just now but, it was the truth.

"I'll let you rest up for a little while longer. We're heading home in about half an hour so make sure you have all your things by then."

Katsuki leaned against the wall by the nurses office, overhearing everything that happened. The feeling of guilt was slowly starting to rise and he started to feel like shit. He noticed someone leaving the room and saw his teacher standing in front of him. He didn't seem to be very happy with Katsuki's presence right now. He just glared him down.

"It's late. Go home." Aizawa ordered and walked away, not even giving Katsuki a chance to reply.

Katsuki swung his bag back over his shoulder. Not a chance left in this world? As if he wasn't feeling guilty enough yet, that shit sounded serious. Just right before he left he could have sworn that he heard some sobbing coming from the nurses office.

"Fuck... Did I make her cry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~~~**

 **A little bit of a short chapter here since I've been very busy with looking for a new job and I might go back and edit this chapter later. Buuuuuut for now I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!  
Also!  
Thank you very much for over 200 hearts! That actually means so very much to me!**

 **I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story**

 **Now, I won't hold you up any longer! Enjoy~**

A sigh escaped Lily's lips when she was standing in front of the enormous door of classroom 1-A. She was reluctant to enter the area and would have done a 180 turn to go back home if her father wasn't standing next to her.

"Just try not to make a mess like yesterday." Aizawa said stiffly.

"Gee, thanks.."

Aizawa slid open the door and stepped inside, leaving Lily behind the opening of the door. He looked back at her nudging his head slightly signaling he wanted her to enter the room now.

Ain was already sitting at his assigned desk in the back of the classroom. He already wondered where Lily was since he hadn't spoken to her at all anymore after he left to head home with his adoptive father. Talking to her wouldn't have been an option either way. Ain was pretty sure Lily got punished somewhat, most likely grounded, and scolded for a good bit. Lily herself must have been quite mentally unstable after the incident. She probably knew there was no real reason for her to snap at the blonde like she did yesterday. The boy named Katsuki just thought out loud, thinking that the only reason she was allowed to transfer in was because her biological father was Aizawa-sensei. His reasoning behind the thought made sense and Ain could understand why he would think like that. Katsuki obviously had no idea of knowing how Lily would react to his taunts, even after her threat. Now he knows what Lily is capable off when angered he'll probably stop, so worrying about it now would be quite pointless.

Ain saw the blonde entering the classroom earlier. He wore his usual scowl and brought a bad attitude with him, nothing out of the ordinary. If Ain didn't know better he would think that what happened yesterday didn't affect him at all. Ain already knew that Katsuki carried a small amount of guilt. Not like him or Lily were expecting him to apologize or something. If anyone should apologize, it has to be Lily.

 _The walk of shame... 'S been a while._

Lily walked through the rows of students so she could get to her own seat. Everyone seemed to be glaring her down, it was embarrassing. Back at the institution they allowed Lily to do whatever she wanted as long as, in the end, she still followed their orders. It was difficult to get used to this new way of living, and it was only the second day! At this rate she was never going to make it. She was trying her best to feel sorry for what she did too, she even cried. But those weren't tears of guilt, they were tears of frustration. As mentioned before the thought of why the hell she was even trying to do this had still been on her mind for the remaining of yesterday. She just couldn't adjust to this new way of living, she couldn't feel bad for things that other people would consider terrible. It was so frustrating and she felt so hopeless, it was almost like back then...

Lily stopped in her tracks and shook her head.

 _No! Bad! Don't think about stuff like that!_

"Sit down, Lily."

"Y-Yes sir.." She muttered before flopping down on her chair, leaning back and just staring up at the ceiling. How many kids did she live with again? Before the experiments started? It was about 700 something she believed.

This was the last thing Lily wanted to think about right now. She never really cared or had time to think about what happened to all the other kids, since they were always busy. They started to disappear one by one. They told Lily that they were going to get transferred to a place that was better suited to them. One night Lily snuck out of bed and walked around the floors for a bit after not being able to sleep and noticed the lights were still on in one of the conference rooms. It was like 12 am, way past lights out! That was the first time she ever heard more about the kids who got "Transferred to a better place."

Lily shut her eyes tightly as she was digging her nails into her own skin. This was pretty much the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

Her eyes trailed back towards the blackboard but all the sounds were somewhat muffled. She just wanted to sleep for a while, maybe wake up again to go back home and then head to bed. And so, she dropped her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

—

"...ly!... ily!.. Wake up, Lily!"

The girls eyelids fluttered open and she saw a tall figure standing before her.

"H-Hmm..."

Lily let her eyes follow the figure to look at his face, although she already knew who it was. Aizawa. When she finally saw his face she noticed his frown and his glaring, piercing eyes. It was at that moment that Lily realized that she had fallen asleep during Aizawa's class. She couldn't help herself from smiling. A goofy grin appeared on Lily's face.

"Hehe... Sorry, I was thinking about something... I guess I accidentally fell asleep."

Aizawa could only sigh at her poor explanation. He knew how much she had to get her shit together if she was ever going to become a part of a proper society again. Of course he was already aware of the fact that something was on her mind that was bothering her to the point of wanting to quit, but was also still a little afraid of asking her. After all the past weeks of finding out that she was still alive he could just not believe of what she was forced to go through. Aizawa didn't even know how much she had killed, had no specifics on the other missions and project she had gone through. Even though anyone would think of it as cruel, Lily sat here in front of him looking like she longed for her old life. As if it would be easier for her.

He didn't know what to tell her. He just stood there in silence, looking at his daughter's crooked grin.

After about a minute of silence Aizawa let out another sigh and put his hands back in his pockets.

"We're going out for dinner tonight. Now go to the cafeteria, your friends are waiting there."

With a small nod of her head she stood up from her wooden chair and grabbed her schoolbag from the little hook on the side of the table. She threw her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the cafeteria with a slow pace. She was going out for dinner? Lily didn't even know what that meant. Did it mean they were going to eat dinner outside, on the balcony?

Well whatever it was.. it looked like he really wanted to talk. Something Lily was trying to avoid since she first got here.

"Well... I guess it's inevitable. " She muttered.

Eventually the rowdiness from the cafeteria reached Lily's ears, meaning she was almost there. She was surprised she hadn't even gotten lost yet. The building was so huge and Lily could get lost in a one room apartment, but this time she just walked here without even thinking about it.

Did it mean she was getting comfortable with the environment?

Lily walked through the doors that led to the cafeteria and the sound hit her all at once. She forgot how loud over a thousand people could be when they are all put together, damn. Well it was something she had to get used to anyways. Her eyes skimmed over the hundreds of different tables to figure out where Ain and the others were sitting at, since those were the only guy she felt even a little comfortable with.

"Aaah.. There they are..." Lily softly muttered to herself carefully walking over to the table carrying her tray filled up with all kinds of delicious foods. She was starving, thankfully Aizawa gave her a little extra for lunch today.

Until she finally reached the table that Ain was sitting at she hadn't noticed the three other boys sitting at the table. The two blondes and the red haired boy, one of them being the asshole that made her snap the day before.

Lily immediately felt a sense of uneasiness wash over her but sat down next to Ain anyways, ignoring the glares she received on her way in. Ain smiled at her and ruffled her hair lightly, trying not too mess it up too much. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

Her orbs darted to the side so she could look at the boy without having to tilt her head and then looked back at her food.

"Good enough to eat... Also could you not touch me, thanks."

Ain immediately raised his hands in defense before turning back to his food himself. The lightning guy, Lily only called him that because of the lightning bolt looking black streaks in his hair, and the red haired boy were having a discussion about some sort of video game she assumed. When they turned to the other blonde to ask him for his opinion he only scowled or flipped them off not wanting to be involved in one of their stupid discussions.

It didn't take too long for the discussion to end and for the silence to overcome.

"Hey, Lily... was it right?" The red haired boy suddenly turned towards the girl.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, my full name is Lilith but most people here call me Lily. It's easier to pronounce for the Japanese." She answered monotonously.

"R...Rir... Ririph... Aah, you're right... It's totally too difficult." The boy named Kirishima laughed joyfully as he finally finished trying to pronounce her name.

For the first time Lily stopped eating to stifle a giggle. It was too funny to hear a Japanese person try to pronounce her full name. She was pretty sure she had never heard anyone else try it, even her dad hadn't even dared to attempt it.

"So who gave you the name? Who was crazy enough to sleep with Aizawa-sensei." Lightning guy asked her directly, immediately getting an elbow in the side from Kirishima. "Dude.."

"It's alright. I don't know a lot about my mom, I recently saw photos of her in my father's home. She was a French lady. She was the one who insisted on calling me Lilith considering her family history. She didn't really believe in any religion herself but she thought the name was beautiful. Apparently the family of my mothers side is extremely religious, at least that's what dad told me."

Lily widened her eyes when she heard herself say that.

 _Dad? Why did I say that what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Is something the matter?" Kirishima asked worrying, looking at the girl who had gone pale from shock. Ain couldn't keep himself from laughing, he knew exactly why Lily had gone so pale and quiet.

Ain couldn't believed she said that, and neither could Lily. It seemed as if this place really did start to grow on her just a little bit.

"I..I'm fine... hehe..."

When she looked up again her eyes accidentally fell on the blonde, he didn't notice of course. He was just eating his meal without being bothered by anyone around him. Katsuki was deep in thought and didn't particularly like the girl sitting at the same table as him. That annoying sense of guilt struck him every time he saw her. He never made a girl cry and she seemed tougher than the other women. It made him feel extremely bad.

.

.

Not like he gave a shit about her feelings or something.

Even though he couldn't give a single fuck he couldn't help himself from listening to her story. A French woman? He ended up feeling maybe even slightly curious to hearing the rest of her story, but there would be no way in hell he'd ever ask her.

"Lily! Do you have normal clothes on? We're going out remember?" Aizawa yelled down the hallway. Her bedroom door was still locked. Her mother was also someone who would take a long time with getting ready so Aizawa waited patiently for the girl to get ready. Now he had been waiting for 40 minutes and she never answered once and he couldn't hear any sound coming from her room. Aizawa was now starting to wonder if she had even already started with changing out of her school uniform.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. It only took a few seconds for the 'click' sound to come and the door to creek open.

Lily's head popped out from the doorway while holding onto the door.

"Get ready for what? Have you made dinner yet? I'm starting to get pretty hungry, you know." The girl retorted a little demanding. She had changed but they were just a pair of sloppy sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

Aizawa sighed.

"Put on your jeans and shoes. I told you we were going to go out for dinner. I already got reservations for two at a restaurant nearby. Don't worry about having to interact with others, we'll just be talking and I'll take care of anything else. Be ready to go in about 5 minutes."

Aizawa walked away from her door a little bit annoyed. Did she not understand the meaning of going out for dinner. He had gotten pretty hungry as well.

.

.

"So that's what he meant by going out for dinner..."

Lily scratched at the back of her head and let out a big, long yawn.

"I guess I should hurry up then, before I completely piss him off."

.

5 Minutes later she was standing by the front door with a nice pair of jeans, the same t-shirt she was wearing earlier (since Lily did really like the t-shirt) and a pair of black combat boots that she found comfortable.

Aizawa was also dressed to the occasion a little bit. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt just like her.

"Man... I didn't think I'd ever see you out of your onesie." Lily mumbled to herself, but apparently still loud enough for Aizawa to hear judging from the glare she received.

"I told you that it's not a onesie, Lily."

He opened the door for the smiling Lily and she walked towards Aizawa's car. Wasn't nearly as futuristic as the one from the institution was but it was a nice old car. She did get a little motion sick but she didn't want to tell anyone that, it made her feel a little too weak.

It was a 20 minute drive to the restaurant Aizawa had made reservations at. It looked like a pretty nice place that felt like it charged way too much for it's food. Knowing her father's two jobs though he would easily be able to pay it as long as it wasn't going to be a daily or even a weekly thing.

Once they sat down and received their menu's the real fun was going to begin.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lily asked him, not daring to look him in the eyes. She was going to deny EVERYTHING.

"I want to hear what's going on with you. Are you doubting something?"

 _Ugh... He's spot on._

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying though."

 _..._

 _Silence... Did it work?_

"Well..."

 _Of course it didn't..._

"I we're going to be the ones helping you get back into a normal everyday life I need to know what is wrong with you. You need to start telling me these things."

Hiding her own face behind the menu she bit her own lip. She really didn't want to let him know about how she felt. She hadn't even sorted out her own feelings yet. The sudden drastic changes in her life were just too much to handle that's all there was to it.

"I'm just in a slump. That's all. I'll get over it." She tried to put the male at ease but when she glanced over the edge of the menu to see his face Lily saw just exactly how unconvinced he was.

Lily heaved a sigh. "It sounds like an excuse but it's true... At least I think it is. I just feel like I don't belong in a place like this anymore, especially not after what happened with... with... Bakugo yesterday. I just got so angry at him. There wasn't even really that much of a reason for me to get angry too! I know that!."

Aizawa was quite taken aback by her sudden rambling. That was the last thing he expected, but he did understand her. It was very true that her life had taken a huge turn and that she'd have to get used to it.

"Why is it so hard for you to adjust? What did they make you kids do back in the institution?" Aizawa dared to ask, although he wasn't too sure if he even wanted to hear the answer himself. He looked over at her awaiting a reply. He saw her hesitate to tell him anything for a little bit before she went to hide herself behind the menu again.

"It's not in detail or anything but I have more blood on my hands than you could probably ever imagine... We were supposed to be government weapons you know. We were given missions to either infiltrate and assassinate or even back up in the dumbest of wars. We were pretty much government approved Villains according to your society's standards. There wasn't much sightseeing to do and we were only going out at night with some dumb ankle bracelets, but we have been all over the world to do what other people couldn't.

That's why it's so difficult.

I lived my life with barely any rules.

The experiments, they probably really hurt when I was a kid but right now that is all over. I am comfortable with my body and nothing feels out of place.

My biggest problem with getting adjusted to this life is that I can't figure out why what I did was bad. To me they were just simple missions to carry out. I do not feel guilty about anything I did! I feel like I am a Villain and as if I truly do not belong here.

That is just the reality."

After that all there was, was silence. Only very intense eye contact. Lily seemed to be on the verge of crying and Aizawa was just trying to take in everything she just said.

"Let me show you something. Despite of everything you did, Lily, I'm sure you've just grown hard to anything you were put up to do. When you were a little girl you had the kindest heart, you'd help anybody you could. You'd tell mama and me how much you wanted to become a hero and this is the drawing you made before I rushed you to the hospital."

 _Hospital?_

Aizawa pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Lily.

It was obviously drawn by a kid and her name was on it so it wasn't a fake drawing either. In thick rough lines she could make out the shape of her dad soaring through the sky and something that she could only guess was herself flying next to him. There was also a taller lady with red hair floating above them. She was completely dressed in white and had big angel like wings.

 _*drip*_

 _*drip*_

Once again tears started rolling over Lily's cheeks. The paper cought them so she quickly put it down not to ruin it. Lily didn't even notice herself crying and quickly wiped off her tears.

"I-... I made that? When I was little?" She asked, her voice shaking lightly.

She couldn't remember anything from her childhood but after seeing this she saw a picture in her head of a woman with long red hair holding her. It was like she just saw her mother for the first time in her life.

Aizawa stood up from his seat and walked beside her, signing the waiter to hold on for a minute.

"Lily... This is where you belong. I know you have your issues now, I know you snap a little bit too quickly but I will make sure to make you the hero you aspired to be when you were little. You just got to let us in. You have to push through this rough period!"

After he said that he gave the girl a long comforting hug.

Lily was speechless. She was pushed against his chest tightly and it did feel warm and nice. The smell reminded her of home and managed to comfort her.

She only nodded. "I-I... I guess I'll try my best not to let you down...

...Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

The hug was long and comforting. Lily never wrapped her arms around his torso but she just hung against his chest, trying to hold back her tears.

Lily never felt this kind of affection since back then... with the boy she and Ain considered their big brother years ago.

 _Aah... It's been 5 years since then huh._ __

Lilith's hands moved to the back of her head the get rid of the extremely persistent itch she had, scratching it quite roughly. She would scratch bumps until it would start hurting and stop itching. Although that was usually a big mistake since it would only end up hurting and itching at the same time.

Her eyes skimmed over the restaurants menu again. How many times had it been now? 7? She couldn't decide what to order, it just all sounded so extremely delicious. She could tell how much her father was starting to lose his patience.

Did you decide on what to get yet? He asked for the second time. This time he had his arms crossed and you could almost make out a vein shape on his forehead popping out.

 _Don't mess with him when hes hungry. Noted_

"Y-Yeah I think I'll go wiiiith... the steak dish that has way too many difficult words!" She smiled, happy she was almost going to be able to eat. And something fancy at that. Lily never imagined herself to be sitting in a restaurant like this.

The female's stomach was starting to rumble. Her hand flew to the abdominal area and rubbed it carefully. Lily was getting pretty hungry now as well.

It was quite the funny image.

Among the fancy dressed people who probably came from higher class families and a few normal families who came here just for a nice evening out and then there was the duo who was sitting at a window table. Unlike everyone else who was sitting there they both weren't dressed up for the occasion, although Lily would admit that her father was looking pretty good compared to how he looked in his usual attire.

You know, the onesie.

"Ahhh, I'm hungryyyy." Lilith dragged out, complaining once more about how eager she was to receive her meal.

"It's your fault we had to take so long." Aizawa exclaimed to shut the teen in front of him up. She was complaining a little too much for his liking. Maybe that's how she got after crying or when she was hungry. At this point she was disturbing the other customers as well though, it was quite obvious that she'd never done something like this before.

Lilith's table manners were as bad as her social manners. Aizawa was surprised she even knew how to use a knife and a fork together. When they ate dinner at home she would tend to leave the knife out and just stick everything on her fork and eat it from there. Chopsticks were a no go as well. It appeared Lilith had completely forgot how to use them even though Aizawa had spent quite a bit of time teaching it to her when she was still little.

It was honestly like watching a caveman eat it's chicken straight from the bone in one of those reenacted historical videos.

In the past two weeks that Lilith had been living at his house he had tried to teach her as many table manners and social skills as he could but of course, two weeks weren't nearly enough for something like that. He did tell her to use her knife this evening and as Aizawa observed her eat he was happy to say that she was listening so far. Lilith also still seemed to be a little shook from the earlier events but that was to be a given after learning a little more of the past.

Sometimes it felt as if Lilith still had the mind of a toddler.

Lilith was slowly eating the steak she received from the waiter just minutes earlier. She was using a knife and a fork like Aizawa wanted her too.

"Lily."

"Hmm~?" She replied, due to the steak that was in her mouth she couldn't really talk. Another something Aizawa had asked her not to do was talk with food in her mouth.

"I want to start teaching you how to use your quirk." Aizawa spoke in a soft hushed tone, but he seemed to be serious about it.

"I've got a quirk?" Lilith replied quickly after swallowing down the mildly chewed food. She quickly grabbed her glass of water to gulp the clump of meat down.

In the institution they never worked with the word quirk, they used the word powers. To hear that Lily had a quirk, a word she never heard before she moved in with Aizawa, shocked her a little bit. She felt a little stupid that she hadn't even thought about it. She was told multiple times that there were only a few quirkless people here in Japan, and she was not one of those people.

Although hints of Lilith not being able to control her passed down quirk were starting to show during P.E classes. She'd accidentally erase the quirk of her classmate without even intending to do so or even realizing it.

If Aizawa wouldn't do anything about it now it would interfere with her and her classmates school life.

"Yeah, haven't you realized accidentally erasing the quirks of your classmates. It would only be for a split second but it happens. If you want to continue going to school we should start training your quirk." He explained to her carefully what was happening but all he got in return was a confused glare and silence.

Lily cleared her throat, still half choking on the beef and took another sip of her water before she replied to what the male in front of her just said.

"Erasing quirks? The fuck are you talking about?"

"Language."

Lily crossed her arms and rested them on the table leaning forward a little bit. "Could you be so kind as to explain to me what you meant with the erasing of quirks you used in an earlier sentence?" She sarcastically asked Aizawa who brought his hand up to his face to grab the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Let me briefly explain." Aizawa started. He wanted to try and keep this as short as possible. "Everyone, with a few exceptions is born with a quirk. The quirk they are born with is passed down from their parents. You'll either get one of the two or a mix, like your classmate Todoroki Shoto."

Aizawa saw Lilith shake her head at him, as if he forgot to explain something. The male heaved a sigh and glared at her.

"The one with the white and red hair."

Lily's lips formed an 'o' shape and Aizawa sighed. Of course that was the problem.

"But how would I train my quirk? and wouldn't it interfere with my other powers?" She asked carefully, not wanting to upset her father by bringing up her other powers. Bringing that up seemed to upset him every time she had done it thus far. He'd glare her down or just not talk to her for an hour.

"Well for starters, you should learn how to activate your own quirk. Do you know how to do that? The only problem is if your... left eye... can still use it."

The female shook her head. "I don't know how to do that. I didn't even know I was unconsciously doing it." Lily honestly admitted it. Although if she was actually going to be honest with herself; if she did know she had that quirk she would've used it exactly like that. Just to annoy other people and get away with it by saying she didn't know.

Lily smiled to herself making Aizawa raise one of his eyebrows.

"So what do you expect me to do then?" After another difficult time of swallowing another piece of meat and a sip of water she managed to choke out that single sentence.

"Do you need everything pre-chewed, Lily?" He sighed, but continued on anyways. "Is there any classmate other than Ain you can get along with even just a little bit, maybe a teacher? You need to find a training partner who's annoying enough to push you into using your quirk. It should also be obvious to see when you erased that persons quirk..."

The female wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. At first she thought whatever he had to say might've been useful but, at some point it became inaudible muttering.

It took around 2 minutes of Lily minding her food, and finally learn how to properly eat, her father's muttering got a little louder. Oh also, the secret is cutting smaller pieces. If anyone is interested.

"Loud and annoying, loud and annoying..."

Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was full. She already broke a rule she didn't want to break the second one.

Aizawa's head snapped back up, his eyes instantly locking with Lily's eye who was sitting startled in her chair from the sudden action. She was coughing and immediately reached for her water.

"Present Mic. We're going to make some time for training sessions in the weekend with Mic-"

"Wait hold on, that's what you got from repeating the words 'loud and annoying' constantly. I thought you were friends."

"I'll ask him if he has anything to do this weekend." He grabbed his phone and started to tap the keys on the bottom half, most likely texting Present Mic.

 _Did I just get ignored..._

-

When Lily was following her normal evening routine her mind just refused to drift away from that dumb drawing her father had shown her earlier during the dinner.

She looked at herself in the mirror as the soft bristle hairbrush was gently stroking through her long raven locks. She had a good time today but was it truly herself that drew that? Or was she just overthinking things again. Lilith ran her fingers through her bangs and looked up at the floating hair points.

She bit her lower lip.

Even after a night like tonight she was wondering to what extent she could trust the people she had around her right now, that it wasn't all set up. Lily believed that the institution would have had no problem setting something like this up. She was also still afraid of herself, her own power.

 _Ow..._

Lilith's hand flew to the left side of her head and grabbed into her own hair, pulling it lightly. Her eyelids were shut tightly and she was biting her bottom lip. She had been getting these heavy headaches ever since she started thinking so negatively. When she opened her eyes again they trailed to her left hand, she could feel it throbbing.

It was kind of gross looking, that purple glow through her veins. She didn't even want to look into the mirror to see what her eye looked like right now.

Sadly there was nothing Lily could do about this right now. These things fed on negative emotions. As long as she felt those, this would happen every so often.

Getting her left arm surgically removed wouldn't help either. The virus was already inside her, it would grow back and stay with her for the rest of her life.

Before leaving the bathroom, she put on her eye patch. She didn't want to worry her father anymore then she'd have to, although he couldn't really put the bandages on anymore. She still didn't know how to do it herself, so he always did it for her every morning before leaving for school or when she had to wait with him, Present Mic and Ain in the teachers lounge.

Thinking about the conversations she'd have with Ain and the two teachers... Lily couldn't keep a small smile from creeping it's way on her lips.

Her right hand was clamped around her left lower arm. The throbbing was really starting to hurt for now, but she was sure it would just end soon enough.

Lily peeked her head from behind the door leading to the living room to see where her dad was standing. He'd never seen the throbbing before so for now she would like to keep it hidden. The girl spotted the cup of tea already standing on the wooden table.

Tip toeing towards the couch, she dropped herself on top of the soft cushions.

"ahhh~ Y'know what if anything happens at least I got to live the life for a little bit."

She carefully picked up the hot cup with 2 hands after flinging her legs over the edge of the sofa so she could properly bend forward.

When she had the cup in hands she lifted up her feet and placed them back on the couch, sitting in a cross legged position.

From behind the kitchen Island Aizawa was watching over her. She turned on the tv and watched a random show she happened to come across. Usually the tv would be showing a black screen if it wasn't for his now teenage daughter having finally moved back in. Looking at his daughter sitting there with somewhat of a smile on her face made Aizawa feel like someone tugged at his heart.

His lips curled up ever so slightly as he poured himself a cup of tea as well. With a slow pace he moved himself over to the sofa Lilith was sitting on and flopped himself down next to her.

Both of them were sitting on the sofa sipping at their tea. Lilith's Eyes were fixed on the tv-screen. A very graphic scene was unfolding itself. Aizawa's eyebrow twitched when he saw what happened. It went from straight up violence to a sex scene. Was this what was popular nowadays?

"What are you watching." The male asked, turning his head to see his daughter was still paying close attention to the tv screen.

"It's a show called Game of Thrones." She answered without ever even taking the time to look away from the screen.

Game of Thrones? Aizawa had heard about that show. A very gory, sexual tinted show set in the medieval times. He'd rather not have her watch such violent things on TV, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

In the end the two just sat on the couch for 2 more hours and watched some Game of Thrones together. Even Aizawa was starting to like it if he'd just ignore the sex scenes.

-

"Sir, we have information. The names of surviving of the offence squad are; Aizawa Lilith and Akiyama Ain." A male in his mid-thirties presented a clipboard with a form on it to another unknown male who appeared to be slightly older. "one of our members spotted Subject Zero and what is presumably her current caretaker at a restaurant just outside of the city." He added.

"If we can get our hands on them before they get brainwashed by pro-heroes, we have the perfect weapons. Dare I say, we might even be able to take down All Might with these weapons. That's what they're for." His thin chapped lips twisted into a terrifying grin.

The older male sitting in his chair lifted his right hand, ordering the 30 year old to be silent.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now, we shall observe and be careful." He folded his hands together and smiled himself.

"We shall strike when the time is right."

-

Lilith arrived at UA's training ground after school on Friday after classes and saw that Hizashi, how she had come to know him, was already standing there. Ain was near the training ground himself doing his daily workout. Lily sparkled and was about to hop over to the blue haired boy but got stopped by Aizawa.

The man grabbed her by her shoulder.

"We're here to train, not to have fun."

His tone was harsh, and the grip on her shoulder was tight. Lilith flinched at the touch and looked back at her father. She gasped when she saw his face.

The males hair defied the laws of gravity and his eyes were glowing red.

"What the fuck... What is your hair doing?"

Aizawa sighed and deactivated his quirk, his hair going back down in its usual mess and his eyes returning to it's usual scruffy bundle of hair. The male looked over at Present Mic and nodded. The blonde smiled widely, his teeth showing as he turned himself to face Lilith.

Now the female had everything but a good feeling about what was about to happen. She watched his every movement but all he did was shove his hands in his pockets. She relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are we he-"

Lilith's eyes widened when an ear piercing sound suddenly erupted from the blonde males speakers. The waves were shown around her looking like a green yellow-ish glow. She was standing right in the middle of them and her hands flew to her ears.

Aizawa once again activated his quirk and cancelled out Present Mic's quirk after he moved next to Lily. He took out his earplugs and looked down at Lily who was kneeling down with her hands over her ears.

"W-What the hell..." She looked at the two adult males struck with confusion. She had no idea what the fuck just happened and stumbled over to Ain for a feeling of safety. She noticed the earplugs he was wearing and frowned. "Betrayal..." She hissed softly.

"My quirk allows me to amplify my voice." Present Mic explained his quirk as quickly and simply as possible knowing Lilith wasn't the smartest women who'd ever walked the Earth. "Your dad's quirk is called 'Erasure'. He can erase any quirks that don't transform your body or any of the sort.' He added. What just happened was a demonstration of something you're capable of." Present Mic sounded excited but a little scared at the same time. Lily hadn't shown behavior to them that matched the file yet, but if it wasn't the truth it wouldn't be in the file. Teaching the girl another power that was actually very effective against a lot of teachers sounded like a bad idea to him.

"Why would I need that, I could beat you with just my fire." The girl claimed, grinning widely. Aizawa, who was still standing next to her, shook his head and sighed. "It's not about that, Lily."

"Then what is it about?" She spoke softly looking up at him.

"I want you to use this quirk as fighting style at school. I know it'll be hard but it'd be best to not use any other of your powers. Showing your left eye to Bakugo was already a big mistake." The male grumbled. "But using your quirk would definitely clear some suspicion." He spoke softly.

"We'll go home for now but we are going to come here every saturday to train your quirk with Mic. For now for the rest of this week we'll just practice using your quirk until you can activate it whenever you want."

Lily looked over at the blonde a little worried. She was pretty sure he didn't trust her although he tried to look like he did. She knew that he read both files of her and Ain and the biggest difference in those files was how much more aggressive Lily was then Ain. The fact that she destroyed a good bit of the training grounds really didn't help too much with her case.

The teenager sighed and nodded. "I-I'll try my best. Sorry for saying that, Present Mic. I didn't mean it."

She walked over to Ain who was now busy doing his push ups. "Hey, I'm joining you." Lily muttered softly and lied down on her stomach next to him. Before she started she watched him go up and down without breaking a sweat and smiled. "We haven't done a workout together in a while."

"Lying flat. on your stomach. is not. an exercise. Lily." He spoke in between his push ups.

Lilith snorted and pushed her hands on the ground starting her own push ups. It was kind of nice to be doing this again. Back in the institution it was something they had to do on a daily basis. Every morning and every evening. Every once in a while she would glance up at Aizawa and Present Mic to see them talk, and it looked as if it was something important.

She saw Aizawa shake his head and walk towards the two of them. "Come on Lily. We're going home."

"What were you talking about?" She asked softly. She quit exercising and stood up looking up at him. Aizawa heaved a sigh and looked her in the eyes. "Me and Mic were talking about the progress the both of you have made since coming here. That's what we do every so often so we can keep you in check." He spoke quickly.

The girl could only nod in reply and followed the tall man to his car. "Does Present Mic hate me?" She thought out loud. She didn't care much if he did but she was kind of curious to what the other teachers thought of her. Especially after the incident.

"Nobody hates you, Lilith. Just after the incident of two days ago they're just worried about you. That's all there is to it." Aizawa smirked a little and opened his mouth to talk again. "You don't have to worry." He said smiling. Lily pouted and bumped herself into him lightly, pushing him lightly to the right. "Don't look at me like that." She muttered softly and pushed her fingers together.

Aizawa got in the car, sitting in the drivers seat waiting for Lily to get in.

Lily huffed and opened the car door, getting in and sitting in the front passengers seat.

"Why the fuck would I ever give a shit about what other people think of me!" She yelled at him, not even believing it herself.

"Boss!" A tall female ran up to the male sitting in front of a computer discussing something with the 30 year old male from earlier. The quirky girl smiled brightly and stood up straight when she was standing in front of him. Her lips were curled up and her eyes had a mischievous glow.

"After collecting information on Subject nr. 634 we started looking for information on Subject Zero and gathered quite a bit." She spoke with a sly smirk. "We figured out that the man in the photo is a pro hero called 'Eraserhead'. This happens to also be Subject zero's biological father. He is in his thirties and lives in the same city at the prestigious U.A High school. He also appears to be a homeroom teacher of class 1-A. Our two targets were offered rehabilitation by following the hero-course in U.A High school."

"We know the most likely route that the both of them take to head to their temporary homes and where their homes are located."

"Great job, Ahmya." The 40 year-old male smirked and looked the female in the eyes.

"Make sure to keep your eyes open and observe their every move. Tell your team not to slack."

The female known as Ahmya smiled widely. "As you command sir." She saluted before walking back outside to continue doing what she was ordered to do.

Gather as much information as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

A week after Lilith's first training session with Present Mic and many sessions with Eraserhead, her eyes were stingy, dry and red on the sides, and her ears were ringing. This was proving to be a lot more difficult than she had originally expected it to be. Now she understood why her father's eyes were the way that they were.

The girl was sipping some juice from a box she had put in her bag earlier this morning before they left for school and was now walking around the schoolgrounds, thinking about what she had to do to stay. Ain was allowed to keep using his ice powers and Lilith was kind of jealous.

He got the easy way out, and she had to work hard to control this dumb-ass 'quirk'.

Lilith grumbled and took the final sip out of the carton of juice before throwing the small carton in the trash can. When she looked outside she saw her own reflection in the glass. Lily tried activating her quirk once more and noticed how her eye turned red. Her hair lost it's sense of gravity and floated upwards just a little. It took a split second for it all to fall back down in her face again. A burning sensation hurt her eye terribly and her hand immediately flew to her face to clench to the right side.

"Ow, ow, ow... Bad idea..." She grunted and clenched her eye shut. "Goddamnit... How long is it going to take to master such a simple thing!" She yelled loudly and a little bit annoyed.

Her eyes widened when she remembered she was in the school hall and quickly looked around her to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. Thankfully it was fairly empty since it was still pretty early. The only other person who was there Lily didn't even notice.

Lily heaved another sigh. She twirled her finger around a lock of her hair and kept looking at herself in the window. It only took a short glance to see that she and her father were actually related if they would walk next to each other right now.

Tired looking, red, dry eyes. Black messy hair and a bored expression which was something she had worn for as long as she could remember.

"Aizawa-san! How nice to see you so energetic this early in the morning!" A soft squeaky voice resounded from behind the female.

The female tensed up after jumping lightly when she heard the voice. If anyone heard her say the things that she did, her secret would be exposed before she had any time to stop it.

Without realizing it she jumped and turned around and took a defensive stance, ready to fight them whenever the person the voice belonged to would jump at her.

After scanning the area in front of her, Lilith was struck with confusion. She blinked once when she realized there was no one. She blinked again and slowly let her eyes trail down to find the small form of the principal standing close to her feet.

"Ahh..." The female groaned softly when the rat-like being started to laugh.

During the time that Lilith allowed the being to laugh over her she had already crossed her arms back over her chest and leaned back against the wall.

"What's so funny?" She sneered and looked down at it again when the sound of his laughter had finally died down. It made her feel terrible to hear him or anyone else laugh at her, but she knew she couldn't lash out at him.

Both Lilith's eyes were starting to twitch when she heard the being snort again. She tried to keep an emotionless expression but never had she ever failed at something this bad. The agitation she felt practically dripped off her face and her eyebrows were pushed down so far they almost touched her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately got interrupted by the rat's squeaky voice.

"You look more and more like Eraserhead with every day that goes by." He spoke excitedly and looked at the girls face again. "Speaking of you and Eraser. Is your training with him faring well?"

Lily tensed up when she heard him say that. Nedzu had placed his paws behind his back and the tone of his voice had gotten a tad bit more serious.

"You do realize that especially after last weeks stunt, Lily, that we have to be more cautious about your being here." The rat spoke with a dark expression. The shine in his eyes disappeared and his jet black beady eyes were locked on Lilith's black pupil.

"T' is going well." The female retorted. Quickly she glanced away to break the awkward, nerve wracking eye contact between the two. It took Lily her absolute best not to lash out at him. She was fully aware that if she were to do that right now there was no going back to this normal life she had been promised and envisioned.

The female let out a defeated sigh and shoved her hands in the pockets of her school jacket. He wasn't going to leave her alone until he had received the answer he desired. Behind the smart little being who appeared to care for her there was still concern and worry for his other students.

"It's difficult to control this damn quirk but we're working on it really hard. D-Da..." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Aizawa-sensei said that if we continue training like this I'll have it controlled in no time. As for my short temper... It's improved as well but not yet controlled... I haven't hurt anyone yet. That's about all there is to say." She mumbled and turned her back to principal Nedzu. She was quite embarrassed to say these things and did this to show him she didn't want to talk to him any longer.

Nedzu looked at the girl and smiled. Nedzu let out a mischievous giggle and his paws flew back over his mouth. "Thank you for your honest answer, Lily."

With hearing that she immediately turned around to look at the creatures face. Was he just messing with her? Did he say that only to scare her and get her to talk or was he for real?

But when she did Nedzu was already making his way back down the hall to get to his office.

"Hey... was that serious..?" She spoke after him, but there was no reply. Her voice was even a little shaky but she hadn't even noticed that. All she could do was either follow him or watch him walk away, and there was no way she was going to follow him and beg for answers.

She'd seem weak if she did that.

The female scowled and turned back again to walk in the opposite direction than he did. She didn't feel like thinking about this stupid shit this early in the morning.

Ugh.

That was about the only thing that spooked around her head. She had gotten even more aggravated with Nedzu when he walked away and she couldn't do anything. Lilith was well aware that if she would unleash her rage in here again, she would only be creating more trouble for herself.

So for now the only solution to calm herself down was to just go back down to the cafeteria to get herself something to snack on.

Like chocolate.

She had first gotten a taste of the sugary goodness when she first moved in to her father's apartment. Never had Lily tasted something that amazing in her life.

With heavy stomps Lily paced back to the cafeteria and spent 105 yen on a candy bar. Eagerly opening the package she turned around to see the area, much to her delight, nearly empty.

Before Lily sat down she scanned the few tables that did have some people sitting at them. Her eyes immediately fell on the table with the purple haired boy. Lily remembered how she had spotted him from the crowd on day one. She also took notice of the fact that the boy was the only person in the cafeteria right now sitting all by himself.

Lily contemplated walking over to him but she really wasn't sure on what to do if she did end up going over. Talking to other human beings really wasn't one of her specialties. Then on the other hand, her father and everyone else had been really pushing her to talk to other people. So maybe if she did this all the teachers would stop being so cautious of her.

The female took a deep breathe and another small bite of her candybar and started to slowly make her way towards the unsuspecting male at the table. He seemed to be focussing on his phone rather than his surroundings and Lilith thanked god for that.

When she got close enough to be able to touch him if she were to fully extend her arm she started to feel the nerves that were building up. She swallowed the patch of thick slime that was building up in the back of her throat from nervousness.

Lily heaved a shaky sigh and walked a bit further so she could sit down on the opposite side of him. Now she had finally caught the attention of the male who seemed to be the same age as her.

His dead eyes stared straight into hers own and he furrowed his eyebrows when what happened finally got through to him.

"Why?" He finally spoke up. His disinterested, tired expression remaining unchanged.

"What? Can't I sit here?" The female replied, copying his tone. Their facial expressions were fairly similar as well.

The male smiled lightly. "Of course, sit here if you want." He spoke softly and let his eyes trail back down to his phone. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted. This happened way too often and she was starting to get extremely annoyed by it but, she let him speak.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The boy asked her sternly, but if you looked closely enough you could see the left corner of his lips was curled up ever so slightly.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and was going to reply with something rude but it felt as if something inside her brain clicked. "My name is Aizawa Lilith. I came here to talk to you since you've had my interest already when I first got here a few weeks ago."

Wait... What the fuck. That's not something I wanted to say.

The boy hummed and he looked up from his phone when he heard her talk. There were two things that had gotten him interested. Those things were: Her last name and the fact that she only got here a few weeks ago.

"You only got here a few weeks ago? I'm pretty positive U.A doesn't take transfer students." The male started to ask a little more curious than before. He knew he could ask her whatever he wanted, she'd have to answer. This was also one of his ways to scare people away and keep them there. No one liked to get their privacy invaded and in the end they would always leave because of that.

Lily tensed up when she slowly started to realize what was happening. Something in her brain clicked again and she opened her mouth to speak. "I was rescued from an institution and taken under U.A's care. They allowed me to transfer in to U.A's hero course." The female stopped talking and looked at the boy in front of her who had his jaws clenched.

Shinsou snorted when he heard she was part of the hero course.

"Typical." He grunted and turned his attention back to his phone. He had lost all interest after learning this new piece of information.

"What do you mean typical?" Lily asked him a little confused and crossed her arms. She leaned forward on her elbows on the table and looked at him. "What are you doing with my head?" She asked a little annoyed yet interested at the same time. She guessed it was some kind of mind control but it wasn't like this for the first time he asked her a question.

"Are you forcing me to answer your questions somehow? Is this what you can do with your so-called quirk?" Lily kept asking him questions and was dying to know. The male only grunted in reply earning a frown from Lily. She slumped her shoulders and looked away from the male. She was interested but she didn't know what to do or say to get him to answer. It wouldn't happen very often that she displayed interest in another human being either and she would love to keep it that way.

"It's some kind of mind control, right?" Lilith asked softly and took another small bite of her candy bar.

Another grunt resounded from the male and he looked back up at her. "I'd rather not associate myself with hero course students like yourself."

When Lily heard the statement she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in utter confusion.

"I'm not your ordinary hero course student you know? I probably don't even deserve to be there." She mumbled the last bit softly hoping that the purple haired male hadn't picked up on it. Sadly, he had. Though again she smiled when she had gotten his attention back once more.

The female heaved a sigh and crossed her arms again. "Alright, look." She started a little unsure. Telling anybody this information was strictly prohibited but if she maybe managed to bend the truth in such a manner she could explain to him.

"I'm not a good girl... I did a lot of bad things in my life, but these people saw potential in me when they came to rescue us. That's the only reason I'm here. If I fuck up I go straight to jail." Her breathe was shaky and she looked around her to see if her father or anyone else was watching. "Now I've told you something literally nobody but the teachers know... Tell me what troubles you, it's only fair."

The purple haired male just looked at her with his scowl still present. However he had also gotten much more curious about the girl. She didn't have the same vibe the other hero course students gave off. Her aura felt almost... villainous. But he was no one to judge her like that, knowing fully well how it felt when people did that to him.

He scratched the back of his neck a little unsure, without breaking eyecontact. "I didn't get into the hero course. My quirk has been feared ever since I was little. It is, as you said, a mindcontrol type quirk. It's called brainwashing. I've always been looked at as evil..." He sighed. "The people who are born with a heroic quirk do nothing more than piss me off." The male snarled the last part. It was like poison dripping off his tongue and Lily could only see it as a little bit of jealousy.

"They take what they get for granted..." Lily hesrd him mumble.

Lily rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and hummed in reply. "Brainwashing, huh?" She spoke softly and kept looking into the eyes of the male in front of her. "That's a pretty interesting power though, isn't it?" Lily softly added before taking another bite of her candybar. In the end she really couldn't understand people. They discriminated against someone who did nothing wrong because they were afraid of his power?

"How weak." She scoffed.

The boy looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "If you have anything against it, just leave." He grunted. He thought the female had called him weak but before he could get up and leave he saw that she opened her mouth to say something. The male couldn't help himself to be even slightly curious, so he stayed.

"Listen up. I ain't as weak as all these other idiots you've met in your life. I don't see what's so scary about your power." The female sighed and crossed her arms and thought about everything that was done for her over the past couple of weeks. "The first thing I learned here was to overlook actions and looks and to take a look at the person. If the teachers hadn't done that for me I wouldn't be sitting here right now. So. I guess what I'm trying to say..." Lily's voice got a little softer and more gentle. She was nervous and didn't know what to say.

"I'll be your fearless friend so just... Gimme your damn name."

The females cheek started to glow a light shade of pink. She was embarrassed to have used the words she just used but... Lily could relate to this boy ever so slightly. People feared her as well, only they feared her for the correct reasons. She just felt as if she could maybe connect to this boy so she didn't want to mess up.

Her eyes were shut tightly so she wouldn't have to confront what she just started or have to see the makes face.

He looked over at her and smiled softly. The boy could hardly understand a word of what she said but he felt as if she had the smallest idea of what he went through. Those words she said... They repeated themselves over and over in his head.

Fearless friend.

Something about it made him chuckle. When he did he saw the female clenching her eyes shut even tighter. Her embarrassment was quite obvious but it made sense to him, figuring she didn't know how to act around other people very well.

"Hitoshi Shinsou." The boy spoke sternly after regaining his aloof facial expression. He picked up his bag and stood up from the comfortable cafeteria chair.

"I'll see you around."

When Lily heard his words she opened her eyes again to see the make had disappeared. "Ah just like with principal Nedzu!" She grumbled and searched around to find his form walking towards the cafeterias exit, towards were the general studies classrooms were located. Well at least, that is only if Lily saw the path he was walking correctly. It would still take her only about 2 minutes to get lost in this school if she had to go anywhere other than the places they always had to go too.

Lily shook her head and sat back down in her seat properly. The female was busy peeling at the wrapper of the candybar that she had just taken the last bite off.

What a morning this was for Lily. A morning this hectic is something she would usually be against but she felt like it was absolutely necessary. For a long time Lily would continue to deny it but, it really did hurt her immensely to see the distrust in the eyes of the teachers when they looked at her.

It was the fear.

Something that would normally drive her bloodlust and overjoyed her now... Just made her feel this strange hurtful feeling in her chest.

Right now however, it was different. She didn't even think about it anymore right now. She was somewhat overjoyed, even.

"Did I..." Lilith mumbled and furrowed her eyebrows. A quick glance upwards, to turn her attention away from the candy wrapper but still staring into nothing. She opened her mouth to say something but waited a few seconds before it left her mouth.

"Did I just make a friend?" She spoke softly.

Lily's tone was filled with wonder, and she appeared to be struck with confusion. nonetheless, she felt happy.

The female's cheeks again held a slight tint of pink and a soft smile made it's way onto her lips.

From a distance Aizawa and Present Mic were looking over at the female. They just so happened to be in tje cafeteria to grab themselves a cup of coffee before classes would start.

"Didn't I tell you, Mic?" The deep voice grumbled. "She's perfectly capable of at least trying to act like she's a normal girl."

The blonde just rolled his eyes. Hard to see behind the tinted sunglasses but the raven haired male noticed ot regardless. "Eraser... I get she's your daughter but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be less cautious. You've seen what she is capable of." The blonde shoved his free hand in the pocket of his jacket and sipped his coffee. "Besides... I want her to get through this as well you know. I am happy to see that she's trying her best." The blondes usual grin re-appeared and he pat his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll do fine, Eraser. We just have to be a little cautious."

"Yeah that's the second time you've said that. I understand." Is all he replied. Its not like he didnt understand why the other teachers were cautious and wary of her. It's more like... Aizawa didn't really want to believe that this is what had become of his daughter. Of course, that would not make him less proud to see that she had just tried to approach someone completely by herself.

"I know that she is going to make it in this world just fine. I did raise her for the first few years of her life after all." The male smiled softly and mirrored the blondes actions.

"It just had to be another boy..." Shota spoke a little annoyed as he sipped his coffee. The duo was already making their way back to the teachers lounge. Thunderclouds had srarted to form over Aizawa's head the longer he was thinking about the situation.

Hizashi only raised an eyebrow at him and heaved a sigh. "What is it this time, Eraser? Afraid she might wrap her arms around someone of the opposite sex?"

Eraserhead groaned and buried his chin in his so-called scarf. He glared in front of him making Present Mic chuckle loudly.

"Look at you, Shouta...-"

"Don't use my first name on schoolgrounds, Mic."

Present Mic sighed softly before he continued talking but smiled through it all.

"You're being such a dad." He chuckled and sipped his coffee. "She just turned what? 15? What do 15 year old girls do again? Something called hitting puberty if I remember correctly." The blonde spoke with a wide grin. At this point he was just trying to mess with the male a little bit. Obviously, it was working. But was it enough for Mic to be satisfied?

No.

So he continued to make his colleagues morning a living hell.

"If you hadn't already notices the other small detail of her already having a pretty nicely developed body. And I'm sure it'll only get better from here on out considering her mom was a beautiful French lady." Mic spoke with a mocking tone under his voice, his eyes focussed on the male walking besides him in the hallway. He noticed Eraser only burying himself deeper in the material around his neck and his frown sunk deeper and deeper with every word Mic said.

That last part though, that's what did it. That's what made Aizawa snap his head in Mic's direction. His eyes were glowing red and his hair lost it's sense of gravity. His messy locls floatong upwards.

Mic could only chuckle at his poor attempt to intimidate him and looked into his eyes. "I was just messing with you calm down. That might work on your students but it won't work on me."

"Never speak of my daughter like that again or I will make sure you'll never speak another word in your life." He sneered and opened the door to the teachers lounge harshly, ignoring the blonde for the remaining of the school day.


	8. Chapter 8

**/Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! Of course, because I made you all wait so long I made you all an extra-long chapter.  
Enjoy 3**

Another few weeks had passed and finally, FINALLY Lily had managed to slightly control her quirk 'Erasure'. Her appearance had not at all improved from the hard training but both Aizawa's did not seem to care for it that much.

Right now it was Saturday afternoon, meaning it was time for yet another training with the famed Present Mic. _Hopefully one of the final ones too_. Lily had thought.

"One more time Lily!"

The deafening sound of Present Mic's shout was quickly stopped by Lilith's erasure. Her hair floated upwards and her eye turned red for only a few seconds before it all returned to its previous, normal state again. Using her quirk for too long would still be too painful. Her eye had become very dry and she was forced to use the same eye drops as her father as to not let it dry out too much.

All this fucking shit just to make others believe that there was nothing odd about her.

Lily looked over at Aizawa, receiving a brief nod of approval. She took this as a sign to take a break and walked to the side of the field where Ain was sitting and plopped down right next to him. As soon as her butt hit the cold, concrete floor she groaned theatrically. "This dumb shit is getting fucking exhausting. It's hot as hell too! How many weeks has it been?" The female muttered almost inaudibly but looked at Ain regardless, as if she was expecting some sort of answer from him.

A single bead of sweat dropped down the forehead of the male. He leaned his chin in his palm and chuckled softly showing his neatly lined up perfectly white teeth. Even though his smiles were usually shit eating grins or a cocky smirk, it suited him very well. Any other girl would have said he was actually quite handsome-looking

"It's been, I think, about 12 weeks right now." He answered the girl quickly. "It's your own fault for, and I quote, not being able to 'learn something so simple' sooner.

Lily looked away quickly and sighed at his mocking behavior.

"And then he opened his mouth." The girl replied in the same mocking tone as he had used against her.

Ain merely snorted and shook his head, but Lily had already stopped paying attention to him. She seemed to be distracted by something. The longer she had stayed in the house she currently resided in the more she had started to realize that this man was her actual father.

Of course, she had already felt some confusing emotions in the presence of the man who was her father but she never really felt like it was the truth.

Lily's gaze was affixed on the raven-haired male who was having a small conversation with the loud blonde she was training with just a minute ago.

 _My father._

Quickly she had to shake her head to get all the thoughts and questions to fade away. It was all still too much. Hell, the focus on her just wanting to leave completely let her forget what all was happening around her. That one dinner had been a real eye-opener. Ever since that one time she had gotten crazy thoughts and dreams. Tons of questions she wanted to ask and the weirdest thing of all,

She actually started to want to stay.

-

Together, Ain and Lilith walked inside the classroom on a warm Monday morning. Today classes would end a little earlier because of a staff meeting. Excited classmates were waiting and Lily had already noticed the smile Ain had on his face the entire time they had been together.

"What are you so happy about?"

As soon as the duo entered the room the charismatic redhead stepped forward towards them. "Oi, Lily!" His right hand was raised up over his head in a waving gesture and the other neatly ran down the side of his body.

There was nothing much Lily could do but raise an eyebrow. She thought people had finally stopped trying to be her friend after constantly dismissing every single one of them. It had become quite hard to see their pouty faces every time she rejected them without even listening to their ideas and plans.

"Ain said you were finally free so would you like to come to the shopping center with me and some other classmates after today's classes?"

Lily was a little taken aback by the question and looked at the boy in wonder. She didn't know what to say.

"Well." She started, sounding as dry as ever when talking to anyone other than Ain. "I-I'm sorry but I've got o—" She was cut off by a rough pat on her head, making her stop mid-sentence and look to her side.

The blue haired boy was chuckling softly when his hand was placed on top of Lily's head. "I've already discussed this with Aizawa-sensei and he said it would be fine." He bent through his knees slightly so his mouth could reach Lilith's ear.

"I know you are currently dealing with a lot of stress and have a lot on your mind so just come with us and try to open up to the class a little more. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Lily closed her eyes when he said that and instantly thought about two or three nights ago.

 _She hadn't really gotten much sleep. Another night she was haunted by the thought that she was in the apartment of her father. Her head was on the pillow and her eyes were wide open, staring at the white ceiling._

 _She had heard him leave the apartment just moments earlier. He probably left for hero patrol. Lily was aware of that but something about this feeling of being alone in the house again made her mind race. She completely freaked out on the inside._

 _"Something is going to happen… isn't it…"_

 _That's one of the only thoughts that ran through her head. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she could feel her body starting to tremble._

 _She felt exactly like she did when she first woke up in that room._

 _But why? Why did she suddenly start to feel like that right now? And that wasn't the only thing. No, no… There was one more thing that had been running through her mind the entire time ever since that dinner._

Family

The fact that she really did have a dad really just got through to her.

Well…

She knew it and she had realized it but, up until now, she hadn't given it much attention nor thought. Something at that dinner had flipped a switch. Presumably, it had been those drawings confirming that this was from Lily's real childhood.

She had still been suspicious of everything surrounding her, including Shouta Aizawa. For all she knew it could have been the institution playing tricks on her.

But it wasn't.

No, it just couldn't be.

It was because of that one single drawing. It hit a string in Lily's grey mass, releasing an old memory of her and her mother.

 _She_ remembered _drawing the picture._

"Oi, Lily?"

Lily opened her eyes and looked at Kirishima a little shocked.

"O-oh right… Y-yes. I-I think I could try." She shyly replied without making eye contact, fiddling with her thumbs as a distraction.

Kirishima smiled his toothy grin and made his hands into fists. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were rosy from excitement. He was a good guy. Truly focussed on trying to make Lily part of the group. He had now finally found the opportunity to ask her with and was excited that it had finally worked.

Lily was still refusing to make eye contact with the red-head and instead walked around him towards her designated seat in the back. The trembling had lightly returned and for now, had only manifested in her hands. All this thinking really made her feel the blood running through her left arm and eye in a quite painful manner.

It really sucked.

Lily nodded, not being able to think of a better way to describe it.

The female yawned, holding her hand in front of her mouth to keep others from being able to gape into her 'o' shaped mouth.

Something about this situation made her feel nervous. The focus on her schoolwork was even lower than it usually was. Multiple teachers had caught her just staring in front of her mindlessly, nibbling the end of her pen.

It pained Ain to see her this way but he knew he had to let Lily cope with it in her own way. He couldn't just interfere every time she felt down like he would at the institution.

Of course he would step in if her emotions took hold of her and made her go back to the demon she previously was but for now, that wasn't necessary. Although he had noticed the state Lily was in and had felt the need to tell Aizawa-sensei about it. The way she would end up having night terrors, or end up doing bad things whenever she felt down or lost in thoughts that hurt her.

Night terrors are exactly what she had been having.

The raven-haired male entered the classroom, looking more exhausted than normal and lousily stood in front of the classroom starting the final lesson of the short school day.

Aizawa Shouta had been kept up the previous night by Lilith's screaming and crying, tossing and turning and banging her hands and feet against the sides of her bed by accident.

Almost every night this had happened since the night of the restaurant. A good night of sleep had become impossible for the Aizawas. Every time she had a night terror Shouta quickly came to Lily's side to help her calm down. Weirdly enough just his presence made her relax. Usually, he'd simply lay his hand on her forehead and talk to the sleeping girl, telling her it was all alright now. That she wasn't forced to go through any more procedures or that he was with her now. That it was all real.

He had no idea if that was what she was so stressed about but he had eliminated all other options that could have caused so much stress that it would result in night terrors.

And it all made sense.

However, the male had night shifts. So it was quite often that he wasn't able to be there for her whenever she did have a bad dream. These nights are where the attacks were the worst. He would come home to find Lily on the floor by her bedside, curled up, in a completely broken state. She wouldn't have anything when she was that way. There was no way for the male to approach her and talk to her to make her feel better once she had reached that state.

It always made him think.

Is this what she had been going through for the past years? Is this the way she looked in all the years that all these kids felt like there wasn't much hope left?

Lily and Shouta made brief eye contact but Lily hadn't seen him really. She looked at him but she wasn't at all paying attention to what was in her field of vision.

The female was getting more nervous with every minute that passed by. This was the last class before she would head out to the shopping center with Ain and some of the other classmates. Lily didn't even know what to do at a shopping center. She didn't even know who all would be coming.

Ain would be there so maybe it wouldn't be that terrible, but she really wasn't the person to socialize with the others and she knew that well. The fear that she would stupidly lash out at someone again, or that some other terrifying qualities would show themselves was greatly instilled in the female.

The ringing of the school bell pulled Lily out of her heavy thoughts, making her jump lightly. She frantically looked around her just to find everyone getting up from their seats. Lily sighed at her own idiocy and closed her eyes shortly to relax before slowly grabbing her stuff and putting it back in her bag.

None of the books she had brought today were opened. The female hadn't even touched them except for taking them out of her bag. They had just been placed in front of her to make it seem as if she was paying attention. A few moments of self-embarrassment when the teachers would call out to her to give a classical answer, awkwardly shaking her head, earning some glares from the other students.

Luckily this school day was over now.

Some of the students were trying to find each other. She had established this by some of the girls trying to make plans of what to do at the mall and Kirishima trying to convince bakugou to come with them to the shopping center. Lily walked forward where Ain was standing, conversing with Shouta.

When both males noticed Lily slowly approach they ceased the conversation they were having and the smile on Ain's face returned, greeting the girl excitedly.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us!"

Lily only grumbled and nodded, looking between the two in front of her to find a trace of what they were talking about.

"Yeah yeah. What was that you two were talking about just now?" She asked softly and a little suspiciously, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to glare between the two men.

Ain was smiling awkwardly as he was unable to avoid Lily's gaze and raised his open hands in front of his chest defensively.

"Ain was just telling me that you agreed to come with this afternoon. I expect you home by 7." Shouta mumbled nonchalantly and reached into his bag. He took out his wallet and grabbed a few bills handing it to the female. "If there's anything you want you can get it. Just no weapons." Most people would think the male was joking but everyone who was close to Lily knew she was lightly obsessed with anything sharp. Normally, this wouldn't matter but in Lily's hands these objects could end up becoming quite dangerous.

Ain chuckled softly earning another glare from Lily who hesitantly reached out to take the money out of her father's hands. She looked away from Ain so she could look into her father's eyes and awkwardly thanked him for the money.

When the two of them turned around to go to the door they noticed the rest of the class already waiting for them.

Lily stopped in her tracks and looked at the large group of students. She wasn't really used to this much contact and she started to feel extremely nervous.

Ain pat Lily's shoulder once more before they joined the group and smiled. "I know you're worried, but trust me. It won't be as bad as you think it will be. I promise."

Once more Lily looked over at the blue-haired boy, this time a little less annoyed, and nodded innocently and shyly making Ain's heart skip a beat.

It was moments like these where he could see a side in Lily other than the evil, demonic, people hating person she had become. As if it was a piece of her past self that blinked through. It had happened in the institution as well. It was that expression that made Ain believe there was hope for her, that somewhere deep down she was still just your average teenage girl.

The boy's heart was racing and it hurt for him. That is exactly where the demon had manifested itself for Ain and it didn't like all these sappy feelings. Even though this was the case for Ain, there was no way he could help it. They had been living together for the longest time and he was the only one Lily trusted enough to come to with her problems (which would always make Ain very happy).

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were racing through his mind. It was inappropriate for him to look at Lily that way, and his body wouldn't allow him to ever properly fall in love anyway. It hurt too much. Shaking off these thoughts he looked at the female again who still seemed to be too nervous to take the last few steps to join the group of students.

Ain smiled sweetly and grabbed Lily's wrist, making her jump and look over towards Ain. He gave her a look of determination and nudged his head towards the group. Lily gulped and nodded lightly before letting Ain pull her towards the group.

Everyone in the class looked over at the duo who had finally joined and greeted them excitedly. Ain squeezed Lily's wrist lightly and smiled widely at everyone in front of them. He was putting on a brave face so Lily would stop worrying and loosen up a little more. When he glanced over at her he saw that Lily had copied his look of determination from earlier and he chuckled softly.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

-

The bus with twenty-two children left for the shopping center. Lily and Ain were lucky, their current homes being near the shopping center. Now Ain thought about it that was probably the only reason that they were allowed to go. He was positive that there would be someone following them the entire afternoon to keep them in check.

Lily cautiously looked around her the entire time. She was so incredibly nervous. Her nerves, however, hadn't gone unnoticed by her classmates who were already thinking of what things they should do once they got to the mall.

Bakugou and Kirishima were arguing in what seemed to be a somewhat friendly matter, although Bakugou didn't really make it look that way, Kirishima was still laughing boastfully so no one worried about it too much.

Lily surely hadn't forgotten about the ashen blonde. Her gaze was fixed on his angry, growling form. She remembered how she had challenged him and how she had called him out for his annoying attitude. The more she observed him the more she could relate to him. They really weren't that different except for the fact he still had a soft side and strived to be the greatest hero.

Even though he was the biggest jerk of the class, the female had found something stupidly admirable about him. His determination to make his dream come true. Even if he didn't always show it in the correct manner.

Then there was the boy who had two different hair colors. Yeah, one side was white and the other side was red. Lily believed he had some sort of ice power if she remembered correctly. He was an interesting person as well. Surprisingly he was sitting on the bus, next to a kid named Sero who had also agreed to come with. Some of the other kids in the back of the bus were being loud and playing what they had called traveling games.

Lily just closed her eyes, refusing any invite to do something on the bus and leaned against Ain who was sitting right next to her.

"I'll just nap until we reach the mall. Wake me up when we arrive." She mumbled softly before dozing off against the boy's chest, not noticing the heavy pounding of his heart.

Mina noticed the boys faint blush and grinned lightly before whistling at the two of them. The soft blush on Ain's cheeks grew more visible while glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Shush. You'll wake Lily."

-

The bus finally arrived at its final destination, the students practically cheering in excitement as they were finally allowed to leave the bus and head into the shopping center. Lily, who had been snoring lightly on Ain's shoulder the entire ride, woke up from the noise and grumbled. Waking up wasn't one of her favorite things to do.

Softly growling she sat up from Ain's chest, much to his dismay, and glared at him. "Why are you waking me up? Is the world ending?" She snarled.

Ain and some of the surrounding classmates couldn't help but laugh. This made Lily remember exactly where she was and what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, shopping center." She groaned and flopped back into her seat.

"Awe, come on Aizawa-san!" A brown haired girl appeared in front of her. Her face was a little round-ish and she had big, brown sparkly eyes. "I'm sure you'll have a great time if you just think a little more positively." The female smiled widely and her eyes closed, making the blush on her cheeks just that much more vibrant as she held Lily's hands in her tightly.

 _Is she an angel?_

Lily nodded slowly and carefully before standing up from her padded bus-seat. She looked behind the brunette to see some of the other girls and two boys standing behind her. She remembered the guy with the glasses well as the class president. The other boy was the one with green hair who seemed to be one of the more excited people for a new student to join their class. She had seen him grab his notebook and managed to take a peek at one of the pages. She had labeled him as a fanboy when she saw him flip through the pages.

Together with the group that still had to leave the bus Lily trickled down the steps of the bus with them to see the large mall in front of her.

"wow, it's huge." Lily mumbled softly to herself, earning a small smile from the red-haired boy who was now standing next to her.

"Are you ready to go in Lily?" He asked happily and took her hand, pulling the female forward. The protests she breathed out and the soft tugs she gave the boy were completely ignored by not only him but every one of class 1-A.

After a few more minutes of protesting, Lily gave up and just walked inside with the rest.

The building was huge and there were hundreds or thousands of people walking inside. There were stores as far as the eye could see and a huge, beautiful fountain near the entrance of the closed mall.  
Something about this view felt incredibly nostalgic. It's like it triggered a memory without her realizing it as she took it all in.

Lily widened her eyes and shook her head to get out of her haze and quickly looked around her. Nearly everyone had left to go their own way, buying whatever they needed or wanted. Lily shrieked and almost instantly collapsed thanks to her nerves. Even Ain had left.

 _The bastard._

"How long did I space out for..?"

Lily heard footsteps approaching her from behind and lightly glanced over her shoulder to see whoever it could have been and immediately noticed the multi-colored hair and pair of eyes confirming that it was Todoroki Shouto. That Bakugou guy was still standing somewhat near as well, his back turned towards Todoroki.

Why them? Todoroki never seemed to really care much about her, or the rest of the class for all that matters. And Bakugou, Bakugou was kind of the same but on a whole another level. Lily sweatdropped and sighed.

Were these the two that she was going to be stuck with now? There was no way that would go well. At least one person would end up covered in cuts and bruises and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her.

"Hey." The boy spoke shortly and a little cold but sincere nonetheless. "We noticed you kind of ignored the others and were waiting for you to snap out of it. Are you alright?"

Lily only nodded and looked at him with her eyes squinted into slits. "Why did you decide to wait. The both of you." She asked a little wary. Todoroki only shrugged and looked back at Bakugou who was glaring over at her as well now and stomped over towards the two. "We couldn't leave you here alone all spaced out and shit." He rudely replied to her question.

It might have been a rude way to answer but he wasn't incorrect. Lily thought about it for a second and then looked him in the eyes. She was too nervous to give him a snappy comeback or a bitchy reply, which she would normally definitely do. After looking between the two boys for a few more seconds she heaved a shaky sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So… what now?" She asked them softly and slightly embarrassed, making the two boys raise their eyebrows and look at her in confusion.

"We can just go through the mall and see if there is anything you need. Bakugou and I are quite familiar with this mall, probably." He ended, looking over at the male for a split second, earning a grunt in reply from the blond.

"I goddamn know this shitty mall like the back of my hand."

Lily could only snort and sighed softly when she heard the blonde. So that rude attitude was really something he had at all times, even outside of school hours. That really helped her in being able to cope with the boy, knowing it wasn't just directed towards her.

"Alright… I guess you two can show me around then. I don't really need anything for now but maybe we'll stumble upon something." She suggested, earning a nod from both boys. They quickly took the lead and led her through the mall into the actual shopping district.

Bakugou wanted to go into something called a GameStop and they spend a little while in there. Most time was spent with Bakugou having to answer Lily's questions. 'What's this?' 'What's that' 'What's this about?' 'What's that about?' 'What does this thing do?'. All these devices and game covers had caught Lily's attention and she was eager to learn what they were. Sadly Bakugou was slowly getting sick of all Lily's questions and wanted to leave the store, promising her that they may visit one of the arcades he had mentioned earlier while answering one of her many questions.

No matter how annoying Bakugou found the girl as she asked away about everything, this was the first time both boys had heard her talk so much. Neither of them could have guessed she would be so curious about something like this and neither did she. Her curiosity came completely unexpected to herself as well. Though Katsuki wouldn't lie that it was kind of cute. All girls he met didn't know or want to know anything about all these video games. He found it amusing how the girl ran to the most violent games in the store before Katsuki could even reach them himself. Shouto had been standing with them the entire time just to check if the two wouldn't start fighting or destroy store property. Other than that there was not much input from him.

Lily and Shouto waited for Bakugou to purchase the items he wanted and the three of them walked outside together, none of them noticing the pair of eyes that had been on them the entire time.  
A shiver ran down Lily's spine, which was the only indication she had received from being watched, but she simply brushed it off as just feeling a little cold. Maybe getting a little sick? Deeply in the back of her mind, other theories were forming but she wouldn't let her paranoia show. She was pretty sure there would be nothing serious.

The three walked around the mall in silence for a little while longer without a real goal. When Lily was just about to gather the courage to ask Todoroki what he wanted to do they walked by a clothing shop. It just so happened that this was also the next stop for most of the girls of class 1-A.

"Ah, Aizawa-san what a coincidence." The tall girl with black hair walked up to her and smiled softly. Her smile was so pure her entire aura seemed to change with it. Her way of speaking was still extremely formal and she, also, grabbed Lily's hand. The one without the bandages wrapped around them. "We are trying to find new clothes for the summer, do you want to join us?" She asked her kindly and her smile never left. Lily wanted to refuse but there was no way she could say no to her now. Besides, she promised Ain to actually try and get along with the others a little more and other than her haze of questions in the GameStop she hadn't really talked to them at all nor had she gotten the chance to talk to anybody else. Lily looked over at the two boys as if she asked for permission. Bakugou snorted. "Do whatever girly shit you want." He said. Todoroki simply nodded and even managed to smile lightly at the innocent look on Lily's face. Neither of them had ever really seen it.

After receiving permission to go in, not that she really needed it, not only Lily but also Bakugou and Todoroki were pulled inside the clothing store. Bakugou protesting loudly and Todoroki following silently and a little confused. Lily started to feel a little nervous as she was just pushed towards a changing booth and all the other girls left.

"W-Wait what am I supposed to do?" The girl asked the two boys who were sitting beside her with all the boyfriends waiting for their girlfriends to get changed and decide which t-shirt they would buy.

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu returned with two sets of clothes and gave both sets to Lily before standing back a little bit. "Try those on, Aizawa-san!"

Hesitantly Lily retreated into the changing booth and put on the red dress with a miniskirt, making her feel highly uncomfortable. "Ok, I'm wearing the dress and the denim jacket... Y-Yaoyorozu gave me…" Lily spoke extremely shyly and a little hesitantly, hoping she had said the right name.

"Come out and show it then!" Uraraka said happily and clapped her hands together, waiting for Lily to come out of her booth.

When she finally did both boys and girls widened their eyes.

She looked good, amazing even.

Though Lily was extremely embarrassed this continued on for 30 more minutes to an hour until they finally convinced her to buy one of the dresses.

The end of the day was quickly nearing and Bakugou and Lily were sitting on a bench near the fountain. Lily was waiting for Ain to return so she could walk home with him, Todoroki had something to do in another store so all who were left were Lily and Bakugou. The girls and other boys also slowly started to gather around.

As they were waiting Bakugou had gotten up from the bench and walked to one of the stands nearby, buying some kind of wrap. Lily paid no mind to it and started in front of her in complete silence. Today was actually fun. Even though she had been together with Bakugou and Todoroki the entire time, and they didn't seem to be on best terms with each other, she felt like she managed to actually connect with her classmates. An odd feeling had started to rise in her chest and stomach. A feeling she had never really felt before.

Maybe she had finally learned to trust the other people in her class rather than constantly avoid them and be suspicious of them. Maybe she could finally let her guard down.

Lily's lip slowly started to curl up into a genuine smile.

From a small distance away Bakugou saw it as he received the wrap with chocolate and strawberries he was buying for her. The male grumbled as he walked back and looked at the girly treat in his hand. When he approached Lily with it he immediately had her full attention. She looked so happy and different compared to how she was the moment she entered the classroom and introduced herself. She still looked a little weird and rude sometimes but now the class finally learned to see past it.

Bakugou handed her the wrap, earning a confused gaze from the female. "Just take it, moron." He hissed and roughly pushed it into her hands.

He sat back down and continued to wait there with her.

Just earlier that day Kirishima had practically begged him to come. At first, he couldn't understand why but now he kind of got it. Lily and Bakugou were sometimes kind of alike and he as well could see that sometimes. Besides, Kirishima had convinced and invited the entire class to come. He really wanted to make Lily feel like she was a part of the class.

Idiotic, charismatic shitty hair.

Bakugou really didn't want to come at first but when he saw the way Lily looked right now, something inside him made him feel glad to have obliged.

Lily had finally opened up with the girls and some of the boys in the class and it made her feel so happy.

However, this didn't last much longer.

Asui Tsuyu approached together with Uraraka Ochako, waving and smiling at the two before someone stepped in between Lily's line of sight. Lily furrowed her eyebrows at the dark looking figure suddenly standing in between them.

Not only did Lily feel some kind of dark aura coming from the guy, but she also smelled something. Something familiar. She couldn't really put her finger on exactly what it was that she smelled but she knew it. Hurriedly she stood up and slowly started approaching the other figure who had rudely stepped in between them.

When he was about 50 meters away from Lily a loud shriek resounded through the mall. A familiar voice.

Lily stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes.

When she managed to unfreeze thanks to hearing the second scream of pain she darted forward towards the figure.

There she could finally see that the man had thrown down Uraraka, now suffering multiple minor injuries. Lily looked over the girl's body and noticed the multiple cuts and the possibly broken wrist. How had he done that in such a short amount of time? She needed a hospital and quickly too! Or else Uraraka would bleed out.

Lily's blood started to boil from anger as she looked down at the girl. There was so much blood running from Uraraka's wounds.

So much…

 _Blood…_

Lily ran her tongue over her upper lip when the metallic smell of blood entered her nostrils. Her veins started to glow a bright purple as the anger had also finally manifested itself.

Trying to fight the feeling of wanting to bring pain and destruction she looked at the dark figure. Tears prickled by the sides of her eyes and she started to tremble and twitch lightly. This was bad, extremely bad but she couldn't help herself.

He had hurt one of the people she had finally learned to care about. Someone who wanted to include her as well and who seemed to care about her even after the accident.

"How d-dare… you." She stuttered.

The dark looking figure chuckled softly and looked into her eyes. "This isn't enough? Usually, this would be enough to make you go savage. Ah well…" The figure spoke and raised his hand, holding a long weapon with the pointy end faced towards Uraraka.

"Show the world who you are."

He lowered his hand quickly, to stab the girl in her chest.

Lilith's vision went white.

All she was focused on was the figure who was about to kill someone she considered a friend, or maybe would learn to do so with a little more time. She moved towards him and kicked the man backward right before the sword touched the skin of her chest.

A soft smile appeared on Lily's face when Uraraka was safe, but not because of her safety. no, she felt strong. Like she had him under her control.

"Thank you, Aizawa-san… I'm okay now. Don't worry…" Uraraka spoke thankfully but was confused when she noticed that Lily was still walking forward towards the male.

A soft laughter escaped Lily's lips as she towered over him.

"That's it. Show them who you are. Slaughter me and return to where you belo-" A scream left his mouth as Lilith's pointed finger slightly penetrated the skin of his stomach, blood flowing from it. He bit his lip but the smile remained.

"'Atta girl."

That was the last thing Lily heard him say before everything went black.

When she came back to her senses the mall was nearly empty, looked like everyone had evacuated. She couldn't remember anything besides the fact that Uraraka got hurt. She wanted to know if she was alright but she was also gone.

All that was left was Lily who was covered in blood and wounds, a heavily mutilated corpse and some pro-heroes and police officers surrounding her. Some even with fresh wounds.

Lily stood up shakily and looked around her in utter confusion. This was when the policemen finally saw a chance to run forward and grab Lily by her wrist roughly who started to cry out. "W-what the hell?! Get off of me!"

"Aizawa Lilith, you are under arrest."


End file.
